All The Things He Said
by Mello -afk
Summary: Depois de tanto tempo com insinuações de vários lados sobre um relacionamento entre eles, Sasuke e Naruto finalmente descobrem que se amam. Tudo poderia ser perfeito, mas alguns fatos atrapalham o romance dos dois garotos.Agora só a confiança pode uní-los
1. Chapter 1

Em uma casa muito aconchegante e alegre, a morada dos Namikaze, uma carta importante pousa no tapete de entrada assim que o carteiro reconhece o destinatário

Em uma casa muito aconchegante e alegre, a morada dos Namikaze, uma carta importante pousa no tapete de entrada assim que o carteiro reconhece o destinatário.

Minato, o pai da família, preparava o café-da-manhã. Como sua mulher não sabia fazer nada e o filho se orgulhava por ferver água (sim, para fazer ramen instantâneo), ele virou cozinheiro desde que a empregada se aposentou.

Depois de feitos os waffles e o café, agora só faltava o leite com chocolate de Naruto, certo? É, era isso. Até que ele conseguia organizar as idéias para cuidar de uma casa.

-Hum...er...como não tem Nescau? - falou enquanto vasculhava o armário - Ao menos tem um mercadinho aqui perto...

Tinha dinheiro em uma caneca na cozinha. Pegou-o e com um pé fora de casa e o outro dentro, ouviu um "crek" de algo se dobrando.

-O quê? Pra quem é essa...-virou a carta e viu, abaixo de um carimbo vermelho, o nome de seu filho escrito em tinta vermelho-sangue. Era _a _carta.

"Caro Namikaze Naruto, o colégio Konoha**Eu**: Sim, roubei esse nome de Paradise Kiss...gomen nn'/ tem grande prazer ao informar-lhe de que passaste na prova e está aprovado para cursar o primeiro ano do ensino médio no nosso internato. Se pretende realmente ser aluno da nossa respeitada escola, vá com o(s) seu(s) responsável(is) na diretoria do prédio Sul, hoje (13/02/2009), às 18:00 horas. Após confirmada a sua matrícula, serão lhe entregues a lista escolar de livros, o uniforme de verão e o de inverno e a chave de seu quarto no alojamento-que, aliás, terá como companheiro Uchiha Sasuke, se o mesmo for matriculado. Atenciosamente, a diretoria do colégio Konoha."

Havia lido tudo rapidamente, com o sorriso aumentando a cada palavra. Ficou tão orgulhoso...Naruto havia passado para um dos melhores colégios do país! Se ele passara, significava que os quinze mil reais que custariam um ano de aulas naquela escola particular valiam a pena ser gastos, valia a pena apostar com tudo no futuro do filho e tinha provas do que sempre disse - afinal, ele passou!

Voltou correndo para casa, a idéia de comprar Nescau totalmente ignorada. Chegou no quarto seu e de sua mulher e a balançou pelos ombros para que acordasse.

-Kushina...Kushina, acorde!

-Ham...? Deixa eu dormi'...Minato... – olhou o despertador e se aconchegou no travesseiro – Tá cedo...São seis e vinte...

-Amor, o Naruto _passou_!

Agora foi a vez da ruiva tomar um susto. Abriu os olhos na mesma rapidez que os fechara na noite anterior e, afastando o marido de seu caminho, pulou da cama e correu até o quarto do filho.

Mal ligando se ele estava acordado ou não, – na verdade, se não tinha acordado ainda, este era um ótimo motivo para atrapalhar seu sono – escancarou a porta do quarto e adentrou nele gritando um animado "Acorda, filho!" que apenas uma mãe consegue dar.

-PORRA! O QUE É QUE/ ?? – sorte dele que sua mãe estava distraída...não podia falar palavrões em casa...

-SE LEVANTA LOGO! QUERIDO, VOCÊ PASSOU! – voltou sua mãe com outro grito sorrindo para ele.

-O quê? – bagunçou os cabelos loiros e esfregou os olhos – O que você fa/

-Você passou para o Eisei, Naru-chan. – interrompeu-o seu pai na porta do quarto, balançando a carta e com um sorriso estilo os dos comerciais de pasta de dente.

Olhou paralisado para seu pai, sem acreditar. Ele, _ele, _tinha passado? Não que não acreditasse nisso, mas...ver o resultado era sempre...caraca! Ele tinha passado de verdade!

Sorriu. Aumentou o sorriso, chegando ao nível que já animou e deu apoio a muita gente. Aquele sorriso que só ele conseguia dar.

Encontrou sua voz quando já estava em pé na frente do loiro mais velho. Pediu para ver a carta.

-Claro, filho! Tome! – e entregou-lhe-a. **Eu**: Hey...isso existe, né? o.o' Pra mim tem sentido escrever "entregou-lhe-a"...tanto que já falei, mas, se não estiver, desculpa. o.o'

Naru-chan, quero dizer, Naruto correu os olhos pelas palavras escritas no papel grosso bem contente, mas ao ler "terá como companheiro Uchiha Sasuke", quase teve um ataque cardíaco.

-COM O SASUKE?? QUE IRADO! 'TTEBAYOU!! \o/

Seus pais sorriram para ele com olhares doces pela animação do filho. Sempre fora uma pessoa alegre, mas se lhe falassem de Sasuke...seu dia parecia ter ficado incrivelmente melhor.

Uma música tocou naquele momento quebrando o clima. Mal ouviu "I'm feeling your arms around meOn the other sideIt's time to goI'm hearing your voice"¹ e Naruto, após puxar algo debaixo da cama, atendeu o celular.

-Sasuke!

-Tá fazendo um daqueles sorrisos retardados de novo, não é?

-Teme...por que me ligou?

-Espirrei.²

-HAM? E DAÍ?  
-Dobe, não grite no meu ouvido! - resmungou um Uchiha do outro lado da linha – Se eu não estou doente e espirrei, só pode ser porque você leu meu nome na carta do colégio e deu um grito. Dobe...

-Que droga, Sasuke! Não ficou nem um pouco contente?!

-Hn...

-Responde!

-Que seja...- **Eu**: Fugiu do assunto /o/ ... :3 – Vai fazer o que hoje?

-Sei lá...quer vir almoçar aqui?

-Claro! Vou falar com a okaa-san.

-Até, então. – e sem perceber, acenou como se Sasuke pudesse vê-lo.

-...Naruto...

-'quê?

-...Nada, esquece... – preferiu não comentar sobre ter a impressão de que o amigo acenara – Tchau.

-Tchau. – despediu-se, desligando o celular e virando-se para os pais – Vamos tomar café?

O rosto alegre do loiro fez seu pai se lembrar de alguma coisa que tinha esquecido completamente.

-Ié...estamos sem Nescau, Naru-chan. – falou, dando uma pequena risada acanhada e passando a mão direita atrás da cabeça – Desculpa, hehe.

Kushina teve impressão de ver a alma do filho saindo de seu corpo.

-O QUÊ?? – gritou o Namikaze mais novo, acordando uma boa parte da vizinhança e que fez drama e escândalo, tendo os braços que sacudiam segurados pela mãe, até o pai voltar do mercado com um pote de Nescau.

-- Fim do primeiro capítulo :3 --

Nyah...primeira tentativa de postagem. -" Espero que dê tudo certo! o  
Se alguém realmente se interessar pela minha fanfic...ficarei incrivelmente feliz. x3  
Bem...obrigada por ler lerem isso. x/x  
See ya. o/


	2. Chapter 2

Ai

Ain...OMG...O primeiro capítulo ficou todo errado... T-T  
Pesso desculpas já pelo ela se chama "Unspoken" e é da banda Lacuna Coil. Aquilo do espirro é uma superstição (que eu acredito :3) que "por acaso" aparece em muitos animes. D  
E, novamente, gomenasai. T-T Ah...o nome do capítulo início, que repetiu uma frase. Pelas vezes que um comentário meu não apareceu entre os colchetes (erro de novata...aprendi que não aparecem colchetes, ao menos ¬¬)...por quando eu marquei alguma coisa e não expliquei depois o que era... etc.  
E, se alguém se interessou pela música... I era para ser "Aprovado". Ou seja, deu quase tudo errado. xP  
Mas sou uma pessoa otimista! D Espero que as coisas melhorem com esse capítulo! \o/  
E...OMFG! O.O Alguém leu...tô tão feliz! ToT Prometo que vou dar meu melhor para a fanfic ficar boa!! ToT

Muito obrigada..muito muito ToT!! Todos me encorajaram muito e eu to muito feliz

**-- **XoXoXoXoXoX** --**

Capítulo II – Cão de guarda  
  
Após tomar o café-da-manhã, Naruto foi para seu quarto.

Eram nove horas em seu relógio. Faltavam quatro para Sasuke chegar. Resolvendo tomar banho depois, deitou de bruços na cama para esfriar a cabeça.

-...ham?

No pequeno espaço entre sua cama e a parede havia um caderno. Puxou-o e encontrou na página em que estava aberto um desenho de Sasuke.

-Ré! Nem me lembrava desse...Ei, o teme ta com uns nove anos aqui! Devo ter feito há mó tempo...-disse enquanto procurava algo mais nas outras folhas. Só havia aquele desenho.

Voltou para a página em que estava Sasuke e olhou-o por uns poucos minutos. O moreno tinha um leve sorriso infantil e havia seis risquinhos em suas bochechas como se estivessem rosadas. Mesmo pequeno ele não fazia muito aquela expressão...a imagem do rosto do melhor amigo não deve ter saído de sua mente até desenhá-lo naquele caderno. Era incrível como a vida de Naruto se organizava levemente em torno de Sasuke; ele conseguira ser a pessoa mais importante para o loiro desde que tinham apenas seis anos de idade.

-Nee nee...vai pra parede também, 'ttebayou!

Desde a brincadeira de Sasuke sobre que Naruto deveria pendurar suas "obras-primas" na parede, ele passou a fazer exatamente isso. Vivia desenhando seus amigos, professores e os pais há uns seis anos e todos esses desenhos, ao menos a maioria, estava colado nas paredes de seu quarto. Sem dúvida alguma, havia muito mais desenhos de Sasuke do que de qualquer outra pessoa; só com uma olhadela no local se notava isso. - algo que já foi motivo de brincadeiras de mau-gosto feitas por Kiba, Neji e Shikamaru.

Depois de colar mais um desenho do melhor amigo na parede próxima a sua cama, deitou novamente e, quase na mesma hora, dormiu.

Na imponente casa dos Uchiha, Sasuke jogava Assassin's creed. Concentrado no jogo, nem notou o irmão na porta o observando.

-Poxa...parou de jogar Grand Chase, otouto? – disse Itachi com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

Sasuke mostrara-lhe o dedo do meio.

-Mete no cu e roda.

-Esqueceu de falar "até sangrar". – e entrou no quarto – Só vim dar parabéns por ter sido aprovado.

-Tá, valeu...

-Será muito bom, nos veremos todos os dias...

Sasuke caiu da cadeira em que estava sentado e Itachi, prevendo, puxou-a para si e sentou-se.

-Como assim?! Você tá na faculdade!

-Falei com o otou-san e a okaa-san que queria trancar e dar umas aulas na Eisei de...

-Mas precisa terminar a faculdade pra dar aula! – interrompeu-o.

-Otouto, você tá atrapalhando a fala dos outros que nem o Naruto-kun. – Sasuke fez uma expressão de raiva ao escutar isto – Eu darei aula de Inglês, e antes que você fale alguma coisa, eu posso fazer isso se tiver o diploma e demonstrar eficiência – aliás, já estou contratado pelo colégio.

O moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros e se perguntou se Itachi queria dar aulas ou se os pais que pediram para que ele fosse seu cão de guarda enquanto estivesse fora de casa (se bem que, sendo seu irmão, poderia também ser puro sadismo). Os professores podiam morar no alojamente do colégio também e se iriam se ver todos os dias, definitivamente Itachi tinha um quarto do alojamento para si.

Qualquer que fosse o motivo, seria com certeza uma droga para ele.

Itachi olhava-o como se soubesse exatamente tudo o que ele pensava. Aquilo sempre o irritava muito, mas antes de poder falar algo de nem ele sabia ao certo o que seria, seu irmão levantou-se e disse-lhe:

-Fique calmo, não vou fazer nada, otouto. – para assim sair do quarto.

-Idiota...-resmungou enquanto se sentava novamente. É, Itachi realmente deveria saber ler seus pensamentos.

Abrindo a porta apenas um minuto após ter saído, veio um Itachi intrigado, com uma aura completamente diferente.

-Otouto, por que estava jogando se tenque ir pra casa do Naruto-kun agora?

-Droga, meio dia e cinqüenta! – levantou-se e pegou uma mochila que estava em cima de sua cama – Valeu, nii-san. – saiu apressado pela porta, mas no corredor falou em um tom mais alto – Avisa pra okaa-san que vou dormir na casa do Naruto. – e desceu as escadas.

Após ouvir o barulho de Sasuke fechando a porta, murmurou:

-Esse aí dorme mais no Naruto-kun do que na própria casa...Pobre da okaa-san...

**--**

Já tinham almoçado, feito a matrícula e agora se encontravam no quarto de Naruto arrumando as camas.

-Hey, Sasuke, tá sabendo do Shikamaru?

-Hn?

-Ele me mandou um e-mail ontem dizendo que tava na casa da Temari, do Gaara e do Kankurou, em Suna, e que iria terminar a escola lá. – e deitaram-se – Acho que ele vai fazer faculdade lá também...se bobear nem volta...

-Por quê?

-Sei lá...ele tá com a Temari já faz quase dois anos e mora com ela agora...

-É, talvés não volte mesmo.

Sasuke tirou o iPod da mochila e colocou os fones no ouvido. Naruto foi para o último centímetro de sua cama e esticou a cabeça para ler o nome da música, mas o outro tirou um dos fones e lhe deu.

-Dobe, era só perguntar que eu dizia qual era.

-Não conheço essa "Closer".

-É que você não escuta Lacuna Coil.

-AH! LEMBREI! – Sasuke fez uma careta de impaciência escutando o grito de Naruto em seu ouvido – É a mesma banda que fez "Unspoken"!

-...é essa mesma. – estranhou. Para ele Naruto não tinha um gosto musical muito bom – Como sabe?

-Um dia eu escutei ela com você e decidi colocá-la para ser seu toque no meu celular. – respondeu com animação. – Combina pacas com você!

Sasuke corou e agradecia internamente por só existir uma pequena luz vinda de seu iPod naquele momento. Quanto que Naruto poderia ser sem-noção?

-Dobe. – e virou-se para o lado contrário a Naruto, puxando o fone e guardando tudo na mochila – Acabou, é rápida. Boa noite.

-Aff...playboyzinho estressado. – Ia virar-se para a janela e ficar do lado oposto a Sasuke também, mas invés disso observou o vulto do amigo voltar para a posição que estava antes, mas de olhos fechados.

"Eu sei que não está dormindo, Sasuke.", pensou, deitando-se novamente.

-Boa noite.

**-- **Fim do capítulo II** --**

Ain...tô tão nervosa... ToT  
Muito obrigada às Ficwriters que leram a minha fanfic e mandaram reviews e também às pessoas que eu tenho esperança de terem lido mas que não podem mandar/mandaram reviews.

E, sim, eu amo Lacuna Coil. :3

Sobre o comentário de Grand Chase do Itachi...foi só uma zoação porque o jogo tem a maior música alegrinha na abertura e isso me fez rir muito quando joguei na primeira vez. x3 Mas eu gosto do jogo! O.o' (só que não resisti em colocar uma piadinha x3)

Bem...até o próximo capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado! D


	3. Chapter 3

Nyah

Tá...o segundo capítulo também foi postado errado...mas tô muito feliz!! ToT

Queria agradecer de verdade pelas pessoas que lêem minha humilde fanfic. ToT Isso significa muito pra mim, cara! ToT  
E tenho esperanças que existam leitores anônimos, como eu era antigamente. \o/

Bem, esse capítulo eu queria dedicar à Fresno e ao Chitãozinho e Xororó, que deram ótimos shows no estúdio coca-cola zero e no vmb 2008! Eu adorei a versão F. + C. e X. de "Evidências". Essa música é linda e sendo cantada pela Fresno e o C. e X. ... véi, eu fiquei muito emocionada. E eu acho que ela lembra muito Sasuke X Naruto.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Capítulo III – Choque

-Naruto, acorda!

-Um...'quê? 'quê foi?

-Se veste, cara! Temos que comprar os livros pra segunda! – falou um Sasuke "meio" apressado – Você dorme demais... – e olhou Naruto com um olhar entre doce e irritado. – Levanta logo.

-É você que acorda às cinco da manhã pra implicar comigo depois...baka...

-Vai, Naruto, são onze horas. – e amarrou o cadarço do All Star preto.

-Não vai dar para tomar café, né? – perguntou o loirinho com voz de choro – Que droga...vou ficar sem meu doce Nescau...

-Não acredito que você ainda toma Nescau...- disse enquanto apontava para uma mochila estufada que não era a sua – Na verdade, até acredito, mas...essa é a sua mala pro colégio? Já colocou o uniforme aqui?

-Sim...fiz ontem...Tenho uma fama de vagabundo tão grande? - falou colocando um casaco de capuz laranja em cima da camisa branca e calçando o tênis preto. – Tô pronto! – e sorriu para Sasuke.

O moreno analisou Naruto por inteiro e notando uma sobrancelha um pouco mais alta que a outra, afirmou:

-Você está forçando o sorriso! Idiota! – e apontou para ele com um olhar sombrio estilo os de animes quando um personagem fica irritado – Vai escovar os dentes Naruto, senão vai ficar com bafo em cima de mim!

-Que saco, Sasuke! Parece até minha mãe! – e foi no banheiro do corredor.

Dois minutos depois...

-Pronto! Agora eu tô ok?! – disse, colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Tirando o casaco dessa cor...mas ok...seus pais estão lá fora no carro.

Eles saíram da casa e Naruto, notando que chuviscava, entrou rapidamente no Picasso preto. Aquela manhã iria ficar ainda mais fria se chovesse, então quando Sasuke sentou-se ao seu lado no bando traseiro, ele agarrou o braço do amigo.

-Naruto... ? Que droga é essa que você tá fazendo? – estranhou o Uchiha.

-É que tá friiiiio, Sasukee... – falou com a voz dengosa – Deixa eu ficar assim, vaaai...

-Tá, né.

-Sasuke-kun, eu avisei para sua mãe que deixaríamos você em casa às sete, tudo bem?

-Ah...tá, tudo bem, senhor Namikaze. – e ouviu o barulho do carro sendo ligado.

-Ré! Quero que chegue logo amanhã! – disse Naruto animado – Vamos almoçar no Ichiraku? – perguntou para a mãe fazendo beicinho – Eeeein...okaa-san?

-Tá, Naruto... – respondeu impaciente – Garoto viciado...

-YEAH! – Sasuke podia jurar que viu estrelas nos olhos do amigo – Ouviu isso, Sasu...

-Pára de falar alto! – e deu um soco em cima da cabeça do loiro – Dobe.

-Teme! – gritou Naruto, gemendo, já pulando em cima de Sasuke com os punhos mirando em seu rosto, mas o moreno os segurou– Mer...

-Parem de se atacar aí atrás! – gritou Kushina – E pare de falar alto, Naruto! – como ela estava com o tom de voz mais elevado que o do filho, os homens todos no carro sentiam uma gota de suor pelo momento ridículo descendo-lhes na cabeça.

-Amor, algum problema? – perguntou Minato para a esposa virando o rosto para ela assim que o sinal fechou.

-Claro! Esqueceu que ontem eu acordei às seis e quarenta?! Dormi muito pouco para um sábado!

Outra gota.

Durante a pequena viagem de Konoha até o centro do país, Naruto acabou dormindo no colo de Sasuke e este, dormiu com o rosto rosado encostado no vidro da janela.

Claro, Kushina também pegara no sono.

-Otou-san, a gente bem que podia fazer algo no jantar pro otouto...-disse Itachi após engolir mais uma garfada do salmon.

-O quê? Como assim, Itachi?

-Sei lá...como ele passou pra Eisei e a prova não é tão fácil assim, para comemorar podíamos fazer algo que ele gostasse no jantar.

-Mas isso não é um mérito, é um dever de...

-É uma ótima idéia, querido! – entrou Mikoto contente na conversa – O Sasu-chan gosta de lasanha, não é?

-Penso que sim, okaa-san.

-Então falarei para a cozinheira o cardápio! Será ótimo! – e sorriu para o marido.

-Hmph...Tudo bem, façam essa...comemoração. – terminou seu prato e levantou-se da mesa– Quando o Sasuke voltar com o material escolar, liguem para o meu escritório – estarei lá à tarde.

-Ai... – suspirou – Itachi, não será um belo jantar em família? – falou fazendo o mesmo que o marido.

-Ham? E o Naruto-kun, se esqueceu?

-Naruto-kun? Ele vem?

-Eu te disse, okaa-san. – concluiu Itachi olhando-a com um pouco de pena – Eu irei com eles amanhã pro Eisei.

-Ah...é mesmo... – pareceu meio desapontada – Bem, quem sabe outro dia nós temos um jantar especial só entre nós, então...

-Sinceramente, – disse Itachi levantando-se – acho difícil segurar o Sasuke em casa.

-Como assim, Itachi?

-Okaa-san...O mundo do Sasuke gira em torno do Naruto-kun, não da gente. – falou, dando um beijo na testa da mãe.

Mikoto parecia se preparar para fazer mais perguntas, mas seu filho já estava saindo do quarto.

-Ham? Filho, aonde vai?

-Na casa do Pein – e pegou o casaco e uma mochila no cabide – Eu, ele, a Konan, o Kisame, o Zetsu, o Deidara e o Sasori vamos ver um filme.

-Mas...você não tem outros na sua turma?

-Já estão trabalhando, okaa-san. – e sorriu para a mulher. Saindo para a rua, se despediu – Tchau, volto logo!

-Tchau...-disse enquanto acenava para o nada e se viu sozinha naquela casa novamente.

Já na livraria...

-Crédito ou débito? – perguntou um jovem no balcão.

-Crédito.

Sasuke pegou suas compras e novamente se postou do lado de Naruto com uma expressão de "whatever".

-Cara...sério, eu não sei o que as garotas vêem tanto em você! Tá sempre com a maior cara de tacho! – e fez uma imitação péssima do rosto do amigo.

-Dobe...!! – um nervo pulsou em sua testa.

-Emo.

Então o moreno empurrou-o para a parede, mas quando ia "estrangulá-lo", a porta da livraria se abriu.

Entraram dois rapazes mais velhos que eles. Estavam de mãos dadas e o que tinha o cabelo mais claro que o de Naruto, sorria – parecendo muito feliz – enquanto abraçava o outro com mechas vermelhas.

Depois de se beijarem, estava mais do que claro que _eram_ um casal.

Os dois amigos não desgrudaram os olhos daqueles dois a sua frente. Era mais do que inquietante ver aquilo. Claro que sabiam que existiam casais de dois homens, mas era...era meio bizarro ver um desses casais ali, ao seu lado.

Sem perceber, Sasuke empurrava mais Naruto contra a parede, deixando-os próximos demais. O loiro notou e começou a ficar nervoso em sentir o Uchiha transmitir tanto calor para ele e...bem...estava realmente muito perto dele...

-Hey...Sa-Sasuke... – chamou-o baixinho – A sua...perna...tá enroscada em mim... – e ia corando enquanto falava.

-...Hn? – virou a cabeça para onde estava o amigo e na mesma hora ficou com o rosto escarlate ao notá-lo a dez centímetros de si.

Se encararam por mais uns cinco segundos e separaram-se bruscamente. Cada um caindo em uma estante de livros próxima.

-Naru-chan, já compramos tudo! Bem...só falta sua mochila, cadernos e essas coisas. – falou Minato, puxando Kushina pela mão. – Va...Por que estão assim? – e lá vem novamente a cara de "what the fuck?!"...

-Otou-san! Nós não...

-Oh! Kaoru-kun! – interviu a mãe de Naruto, acenando para um rapaz do outro lado da livraria – Venha cá, garoto!

O adolescente de cabelo preto e vermelho foi até eles, deixando um loirinho vendo livros de história. Naruto correu e se escondeu atrás de Sasuke, desejando que não fosse reconhecido de forma alguma. O Uchiha bufou e soltou um baixo "idiota".

-Kushina-san, tudo bem?

-Bom...o de sempre... – respondeu-o e olhou feio para o marido, que tremeu após a encarada – Como está a sua irmã? O bebê continua bem?

-Até tá, mas o Takao tem a maior cara de uke... – disse e deu uma risadinha. Sasuke sentiu Naruto tremer e apertar-se mais a ele atrás de si.

-Kaoru-chan! Vamos embora? – falou uma criatura radiante que de perto lembrava um anjo, se aproximando deles – Ah, olá! – e sorriu para os Namikaze e Sasuke, pegando na mão do namorado novamente – Meu nome é Nate, prezer! – Sasuke tinha jurado para si que o nome "daquilo" era Kyoko.

O tal de Fuji notou Naruto atrás do moreno e depois de um risinho, se dirigiu a ele.

-Se quer ser discreto, aconselho que não use um casaco laranja.

Sasuke deu uma boa risada com aquilo – até esquecendo-se de que aquela pessoa que beijara um outro homem há poucos minutos – e Naruto, corado e colocando o capuz, parou de se agarrar ao amigo.

-Acho que podemos ir almoçar agora, não é? - falou o Namikaze mais velho.

-Isso! Isso! Ichiraku ramen, dattebayou! – gritou um certo viciado que após ouvir a palavra "almoçar", correu em direção ao carro dos pais – quase arrebentando a porta da livraria

Minato convidou os dois rapazes para irem junto e Sasuke escutou, aliviado, eles recusarem a proposta e se desculparem.

Ligou o iPod e começou a escutar "In the end", mas não conseguiu dar atenção a nada tirando Naruto tentando abrir a porta traseira do carro debaixo da chuva, mesmo que soubesse que ela estava trancada.

-Senhora Namikaze...

-Diga, querido.

-O Naruto é um idiota.

-Concordo.

E saíram da livraria. Próxima parada: farmácia. Naruto começara a espirrar, precisavam de lenços.

-Dobe...

-Te...ATCHIM! Teme! snif  
**  
--**

Lá pelas seis horas, já tinham, milagrosamente, feito tudo e voltavam para Konoha.

Como já disse antes, Naruto estava espirrando e no carro, bancando de doentinho, deitou a cabeça no colo de Sasuke.

-O que você tá... – "wtf"...

-Shhh! – interrompeu-o, colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios – Não fale alto senão vou ficar com dor de cabeça, Sasu-chan. – brincou.

-Naruto, é você que me dá dor de cabeça...

-Hey, gente, eu me esqueci de avisar uma coisa! Amanhã eu tenho que passar no hospital pra falar com a Shizune-san à tarde! Sasuke-kun, será que dava pro Naru-chan dormir na sua casa e amanhã vocês vão juntos pro Eisei?

-Hn? E já não ia ser assim? – falaram juntos.

-Eu trouxe até a mala, 'tou-san.

-Ah, que bom que está tudo certo...Eu tava pensando em trazer sua mala amanhã de manhã...mas ok, então. Hehe... – "Na verdade, não tinha combinado nenhum...O Naru-chan tá dormindo demais na casa do Sasuke-kun...", e parou o carro defronte à casa dos Uchiha. – Chegamos, podem descer.

-Otou-san...a okaa-san vai ficar aqui mesmo?

-Sim...deixe-a domir...

Minato saiu do carro, pegou as malas no porta-malas e abriu o guarda-chuva. Sasuke esquecera a chave de casa, então só lhes restou a tensão de pensar na possibilidade ninguém escutar a campainha.

-Hn? Sasuke-querido? – falou Mikoto um poucos antes de abrir a porta.

-Hehe...olá, Mikoto-san. – cumprimentou-a o loiro mais velho.

-Oi senhora Uchi...ATCHIM! Gomen...nyu...

-Okaa-san – Sasuke deu um beijo no rosto dela e puxou Naruto para entrar – Vô lá pra cima com o Naruto. Tchau, senhor Namikaze.

-Ok, querido.

-Obrigado por cuidar do Naru-chan, Mikoto-san.

-Minato... – disse com doçura – Já devia ter parado de usar o "san" comigo há um tempo, não acha?

-Tudo...bem, então...Mikoto – falou meio encabulado, mas sorriu.

A bela Uchiha sorriu também e convidou-o para tomar um chá, mas, após receber um pedido de desculpas, ganhou um não do loiro, explicando que a esposa estava cansada e dormia no carro e ele não podia deixá-la daquela forma.

Realmente, ela não conseguia culpar Sasuke de preferir passar o dia com os Namikaze. Eles eram uma família, unida e carinhosa, enquanto os Uchiha pareciam ter uma parede de vidro entre eles.

Novamente se viu sozinha naquela mansão, respirou fundo e se dirigiu à sala onde costumava costurar.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**Fim do Capítulo III**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

EXTRA!! :D (não interfere nem um pouco na fic x3) e (com emoticons e mais palavrão)

**Sasuke's P.O.V. :**

-Sasuke, sabe aqueles garotos da livraria hoje? – perguntou-me Naruto e, me tranqüilizando, vi que ele receava em falar sobre eles.

-O que tem? – e joguei minha mochila no canto do quarto.

-O loirinho...tinha a maior cara de Kyoko!! Acha mesmo que era um menino? – tem uma aura de menininha!

Me contive para não rir – afinal, também tinha pensado nisso. Ás vezes o Naruto tinha os mesmos pensamentos que eu.

-O nome real dele é Fuji, não pode ser uma menina. – ele fez uma cara estranha quando o lembrei do detalhe do "ji" e, sinceramente, não dá para descrever aquela expressão direito.

Infelizmente voltou rápido ao seu normal (lembre-se que é o Naruto e o que ele tem como alguém normal, o Itachi tem como não-sádico, ou qualquer palavra que signifique a mesma coisa!).

-Hey, você sabe onde pode vender aquela guitarrinha do Guitar Hero sozinha? Nyu...n.n'/

-Caralho, já perdeu de novo?! – estourei, claro! Já era a segunda vez em um mês e meio que ele perdia aquela merda!

Ah, que algo fique claro: O quarto dele tinha tanta coisa espalhada que a empregada desistiu de arrumá-lo um pouco antes de se aposentar.

-Vem cá, a gente procura no mercado livre.

Liguei o lap, ele veio e abri o site. Até que tinha, mas era de um usuário chamado "Zé" (nome bizarro o.o'), do Rio de Janeiro – Brasil.

-Onde fica isso? .-. – ele perguntou, entrando na minha frente (se equilibrando na minha perna! Folgado! ¬¬").

-Na América do Sul, no outro lado do mundo. Desiste. .

-AHH! Que droga!! - ...

-Dobe! Pára de bater e se apoiar na minha perna!

-Ah...foi mal... – e tirou a mão...acho bom ¬¬ - Hey, entra no meu MSN? \o/

-Hmph...pra quê? ..'

-Entra. u.u

Yare, yare...tá, né. Entrei na droga do MSN dele e, tomando-me o lap, o dobe escreveu no subnick "Quem entrou pro Eisei, coloca (G) no nick!" e fez isso no seu nick – que, aliás, disfarçou um pouco o "The neko Naru-chan" (é isso que dá pedir ajuda pra Ino, Sakura e TenTen pra fazer o nick . ).

Ta, foi até uma idéia útil. Das vinte e cinco pessoas online (eu conhecia quinze delas), dez colocaram o (G) – sendo que Sai, Kiba e Neji escreveram também "Vai tomar no c, Naruto! Falta do que fazer!" no subnick.

Começamos a ler o nome das pessoas que encontraríamos amanhã no jantar no colégio.

-éa Sàh...

-Princess Yamanaka...

-Hyuuga Hinata...

-TenTen –the dictatorship bao!! Bwahahaha!! \o/ ... Eu hein... o.o'

-naoéo Sai, éo Kiabbo. ¬¬" Claro que é o Sai! òó ...

-Dogão é mau-mau. :B ...

-Hyuuga Neji – só tem viado online!! ... Ele tem razão!! xD – ri. xD

-Aburame Shino... HEY! ÒÓ EU TÔ ONLINE! D

-Eu sei disso. u.u

-¬¬"

- xD ... Chouji – Tíbia é uma droga! – trocamos olhares e falamos juntos:

-TIBIA É UMA MERDA, ISSO SIM!!

Esse extra foi, na verdade, só para deixar claro quem teria chance de aparecer na história. 'o'

Ah, e eu odeio Tíbia. ¬¬" Nessa eu concordo fortemente com os garotos. .  
Capítulo maior...finalmente. :D

Vou responder as belas reviews...ieba!! -

Chibi Mari-chan: Gostou da fic mesmo só tendo o primeiro capítulo cheio de problema...fiquei tão feliz quando li sua review!! ToT Obrigada!! Nyah!! -

Dora Miller: Nyah...Dora-sama leu o segundo capítulo...de verdade... Clara-chan ficou muito feliz... ToT Domo!! n.n'/

Fighter: EU LI UMA FANFIC SUA! O EU ME LEMBRO!! O ... Mas eu nunca mandei review...me esqueci... peso Desculpa... T-T Adorei a sua fanfic em que o Sasuke e o Naruto cantavam no show de talentos, a Kyuubi aparece, o Naruto fica grávido e tal... Nyah! Muito kawaii! o Nyah...te amo muito. T-T Você e a Uchiha-san, sempre foram minhas ídolas...T-T E é claro que o Naru-chan gosta de Nescau!! (L) :3 See ya! :D

Lari: Nyah...que bom que gostou!! (L) Postei mais dois capítulos e no final-de-semana posto mais!! (L) Domo!! See ya! :D

TenTen-chan: Nyah!! - Você me encorajou muito, TenTan-chan!! Muito obrigada!! Love ya!! (L) Obrigada por tudo!! E eu adorei sua oneshot SasuNaru. - See ya! :D

Bem...espero que gostem do resto da história!! (L) Até amanhã com mais capítulo!! :D Tenha um belo diaaa!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Yare, yare

OHMYGOD!! O.O  
VOCÊS NÃO TEM NOÇÃO DE COMO EU FIQUEI FELIZ VENDO "11 reviews"!! GENTE, MUITO OBRIGADA!! (L)o(L)

Ah...não me perguntem como eu dei dois nomes para um único personagem. ." Saiu Nate, depois foi pra Fuji...e continuou Fuji...não sei como não notei!! O.O (tá...até sei ¬¬')

Nesse capítulo eu...queria provocar o Sasuke, pronto. Ele tenque começar a suspeitar de que gostava do Naruto! Desculpa...mas precisa mesmo! Agora é vida ou morte! Eu tenho que provar que vale a pena ler essa fanfic! Ah...eu acho que ninguém notou muito as minhas insinuações da vida melancólica da Mikoto-san... Só digo que isso tem relação com o título da fic e com o trabalho do Minato-san, que é... bwahahaha. :3 Só direi mais tardeee. :D  
Boa leitura. (L) E desculpem-me por todos os vacilos, por favor...sou muito distraída...ain, que drogaaa... n.n'/

So...here we go! /o/

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Capítulo IV – I keep you my dirty little secret

_Sasuke descia escadas gigantes. Não importava para onde olhasse, só via a maldita escada. Estava nervoso, irritado, sentia a fúria percorrer todo o seu corpo. Por que descia aquela droga de escada? Ele não devia nem estar ali!_

_Olhou para frente e viu o que pensou ser o universo. Realmente tinha pontos brilhantes como as estrelas. Sentiu nojo da sua situação. Não podia se jogar no meio do nada e flutuar, não podia arrancar o que tinha no peito que o fazia descer os irônicos degraus cobertos por um tapete vermelho. Aliás, sempre odiou vermelho e agora entendia o sentido de seu ódio._

_Sentou-se e conseguiu __um segundo__ de descanso. Sentiu-se como se estivesse em uma escada rolante que descia. Não importava o que ele fizesse...seu destino era continuar descendo._

_-AHHHHHHHH! – estourou, muito mais do que furioso – O QUE VOCÊ QUER DE MIM? O QUE PRECISO FAZER PRA SAIR DESSE INFERNO?! – gritou com todas as forças que tinha para um universo infinito, de pé e com os punhos fechados de ódio._

_Luz. _

_Muita Luz._

_A escada abaixo de seus pés sumira com o tapete vermelho. Agora ele estava no meio do nada, flutuando na mesma posição ereta de quando tinha um chão._

_De repente entendeu o que não gostava de sentir: ser forçado a fazer algo, ainda mais quando era algo que qualquer um o colocava em um pedestal, mesmo sem ele ter feito aquilo por vontade própria. Entendeu também por que não se vestia ou usava coisas que fossem brancas: ficava com nojo de si mesmo, se julgando impuro por guardar tanto rancor no peito. E por que odiava vermelho: sangue, vidas sacrificadas e usadas pelos poderosos correndo sobre seus pés (o caso do tapete)._

_-Ai...-gemeu, ganhando uma dor de cabeça._

_Abriu os olhos e viu na sua frente em letras garrafais que tremiam: "I keep you my dirty little secret"._

_Uma imagem de pacote de batata frita do Mc Donald's apareceu em lugar da frase. Ele estranhou, mas logo surgiram outras coisas em volta das fritas._

_A mão de Naruto encaminhava batatas para sua boca, Kiba ria ao lado do loiro, vendo Sai e Sakura colocarem-lhe chifres com os dedos, TenTen deveria contar sobre ETs para Hinata, enquanto segurava dois canudos em cima da cabeça como se fossem antenas, Ino brigava com Chouji por comer quatro quarteirões ao mesmo tempo, Temari sorria para Shikamaru mexendo no cabelo castanho dele, Gaara e Kankurou olhavam divertidos para a tentativa de Lee de fazer uma trança no cabelo de Neji (que __parecia__ dormir, sentado com a cabeça sobre a mesa) e ele, Sasuke, tomava tranqüilamente uma coca-cola sentado entre Naruto e Shino._

_Aquela era sua turma, seus amigos. Claro que tinha mais afinidade com uns do que com outros, mas gostava muito de todos, assim como eles gostavam dele. Sasuke. Não um Uchiha –ohhhhh- mas ele como Sasuke, somente._

_Uma onda de felicidade invadiu seu peito. Definitivamente, ele nunca conseguiria ser feliz se não fosse por suas amizades. Naruto, seu melhor amigo desde os seis anos...onde ele estava? Ele não podia ter morrido...não podia ficar longe de Naruto...Não agora…Ele..._

_Escutou a voz dele. Cantava. _

_-These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all…all of me…_

_Os soluços entre os versos eram altos…chorava, de certeza, mas onde? Grossas lágrimas quentes brotaram em seus olhos e a dor de cabeça piorava._

_Queria muito sumir dali e ir para perto de Naruto, muito._

_-Naruto..._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOx**

-all of me...

-Naruto-kun, fique mais calmo...até a okaa-san melhorou... – consolou-o Itachi, vendo-o chorar novamente – Ele logo acorda...

-ELE TÁ COM TRINTA E NOVE GRAUS E TRÊS DE FEBRE! – explodiu – SE EU NÃO ESTIVESSE ASSIM, ESTARIA COMO?!

Sasuke encontrava-se em sua cama, deitado, tremendo, suando e arfando de tanta febre. Mantinha-se com os olhos fechados, mas o cenho na maioria do tempo ficou fortemente franzido. Naruto chamara Itachi e Mikoto para o quarto e ela, sem saber o que fazer, apenas colocou um pano molhado na testa do filho. Já haviam passado trinta minutos observando-o, a agonia crescendo.

Do nada o moreno começou a chorar – lágrimas correram em seu rosto enquanto permanecia franzindo o cenho.

-Naruto... – falou com a voz firme, mas baixa.

-Sasuke!

Ele se jogou sobre o outro, segurando-lhe a cabeça pelos lados, afastando as lágrimas do rosto pálido e quente do amigo.

-Sasuke! Você acordou?! Abre os olhos, por favor!!

Sentia muita dor de cabeça. Teria se irritado se não estivesse...não estivesse daquela forma...

Dois centímetros. Essa era a distância entre Sasuke e Naruto.

Os olhos do loiro brilhavam fortemente graças à cortina de água que cobria-os pela terceira vez naquela noite. Sua testa estava colada na do Uchiha (que, aliás, estava sem o lenço de sua mãe) e viu, sem querer, que agora ele devia estar com trinta e oito e sete – a febre abaixara bastante muito rapidamente.

-Que bom...Que bom que está bem... – falou e fechou os olhos – Eu achei que você ia morrer, Sasuke... Você tava muito mal...

-Naruto, eu tô mal... – a voz rouca cortava-lhe a garganta para sair, mas ele queria falar – Eu também achei que tava morto... Não agüentava mais...

Então se abraçaram. Os dois, na verdade, na mesma hora. O Namikaze por estar muito preocupado e o Uchiha por não ter mais com o que se preocupar. Estava junto de Naruto e era isso que importava, mesmo se perdesse a voz completamente.

-Eu...eu vou cuidar de você...eu prometo... – e saiu de cima dele, indo até a empregada que acabara de chegar com meia dúzia de toalhas molhadas. Pegou-as e, voltando para perto de Sasuke, desdobrou-as em cima do corpo do moreno.

A água fria queimava e sua pele estava sensível.

-Arghh... – gemeu.

-Calma, Sasuke...já passa...

Itachi observava Naruto agilizando tudo para fazer seu irmãozinho melhorar. Queria ajudar, mas não podia...Não podia atrapalhar aquele momento. Era deles.

-Okaa-san...é melhor irmos...Vai ficar tudo sobre controle...

-O quê?! Como você sabe?!

-Olha pro Naruto-kun. Já o viu assim antes?

Realmente, ela nunca tinha visto-o daquela forma de total responsável. E eram cinco da manhã, ele pouquíssimo dormira.

Sasuke ficou com as toalhas sobre o corpo por volta de uns quarenta minutos, tentando dormir, mas não conseguira. Naruto dormia ao seu lado na mesma cama, querendo deixar claro que não o abandonaria.

Virou o rosto para perto do amigo e o observou descansar. Devia estar mesmo exausto...caiu no sono no mesmo momento em que deitou a cabeça, nem um segundo a mais. Sem querer, acabou lembrando-se do final de seu "sonho".

O coração do infante Uchiha pulou. Antes de abrir os olhos, mas já consciente, escutou Naruto falar "all of me". Esse era o último verso da música...da música que escutara-o cantar enquanto estava naquele lugar antes de acordar! Como poderia...Como algo que acontecia fora de sua cabeça refletiu dentro dela?! Ele não estava acordado para escutar, mas também não estava dormindo...como isso aconteceu?! Por que hoje, com ele??

-Urgh!! – iria vomitar. Aliás, não tinha sentido ele ter ficado doente. Não um tão fácil de explicar.

Virou o corpo para a esquerda e deixou que lhe saísse da garganta todo aquele incômodo.

O cabelo estava molhado pelo suor e uma mecha acabou escorregando detrás de sua orelha e ficou suja de vômito.

"Que nojo...Não dá pra ficar mais decadente...O que aconteceu com o meu corpo?...", resmungou em pensamentos e em seguida apertou um botão do telefone que estava na mesinha. – Alô...Será que dava pra alguém da cozinha vir no meu quarto...agora...Acabei de vomitar...

-Otouto? – surpreenderam-se os irmãos ao notarem com quem estavam falando – Você o quê?! Tá falando sério?! Tô correndo pra aí! – agüenta firme, otouto!

E desligou. Sasuke nem se deu ao trabalho de mudar de posição, apenas apertou o botão que desligava o viva-voz e assim, o da ligação.

Dois minutos e o mais velho aparecera escancarando a porta.

-Sasuke! Onde você t... – falou, entrando no quarto.

-Aqui...

Itachi olhou para o irmão de quatro em sua cama e para o vômito ao pé do criado-mudo. Do jeito como o conhecia, deveria estar se odiando agora, se chamando de "ridículo", "fraco", ou algo nesse estilo. Andou até ele e deixando a sujeira de lado, sentou-se na ponta da cama.

-Deita no meu colo, otouto. Eu te carrego pro banheiro.

Deu-se um pequeno tempo de dez segundos para responder, mas assentiu, balançando a cabeça, e logo já estava sendo levado para fora do quarto pelo irmão mais velho.

Itachi carregava-o com cuidado, andando com calma. Abriu a porta do banheiro do corredor e sentou Sasuke no chão do box.

-O que você vai faz...

Tirou as roupas do mais novo e ligou o chuveiro na água fria. Ele só tomava banho naquela temperatura, mas na madrugada...não deu para segurar o gemido da água gelada tocando em sua pele.

-Itachi-nii-san...você vai me dar banho?

-Lava a boca, otouto. O cheiro de vômito tá horrível... – disse enquanto ensaboava as costas do outro.

-Hmph...Me passa a escova então! – e recebendo-a, o fez.

Pensou novamente no "sonho" que tivera. Tinha que falar com alguém, mas não queria falar com Naruto... É, ia contá-lo para seu irmão.

-Hey...posso te dizer um coisa que...

-Claro, diz.

Deu um sorriso triste e depois de um suspiro, disse-lhe tudo. Tudo o que aconteceu, tudo o que pensara...as palavras saíram de sua boca com a maior naturalidade, como se estivesse fazendo o melhor possível.

Terminou, se enrolando na toalha. Olhou para o chão o tempo inteiro, mas agora encarava o irmão.

-E aí? O que acha que...

-Você...já sentiu que gostava do Naruto-kun? – perguntou-lhe Itachi com uma aura de "oh, my little brother..."

Sasuke mudou a expressão do rosto completamente. Abriu a boca, ficou escarlate de nervoso e vergonha e os olhos pareceram ter ficados brancos por um segundo. Paralisou, mas gritou depois de um tempo:

-VOCÊ TÁ DOIDO?? É CLARO QUE NÃO!!

-Hmph...ainda é uma criança... – olhou-o com repreensão – Esqueceu que a maioria das pessoas nesta casa está dormindo? Não grite!

-...Desculpa, mas você me assustou!

-Pediu para falar do assunto, não foi? Agora não fique com anseio de falar!

É...ele que começou com aquilo de se abrir... Suspirou novamente.

-Sasuke...você já...né?

-E...Eu não sei...Não gosto de pensar nisso...

-Bem, Sasuke...eu já achava há um tempo que vocês tinham uma amizade meio forte demais...

-Você não tem noção do quanto é estranho falar disso...

-Imagino...hehe.

-Não ria! Eu to preocupado...não quero estragar tudo que eu tenho com o Naruto e também é...é ruim pensar que se é ga...

-Por que acha isso?

Sasuke fuzilou-o com os olhos. Sabia o que o irmão queria: fazê-lo falar que achava suuuper normal os casais de homens, mas ele não iria dizer isso nem que dependesse de sua vida!

-Devo encarar seu silêncio como um... – implicou – Eu não vejo problema nenhum em gostar de um homem.

Surpreendeu-se, claro, mas tentou não demonstrar.

-Por quê?

-Bem...só pra começar, _amor _não tem preconceito. Isso de dizer "eu sou homossexual", "eu sou heterossexual", nee...não acho certo não. Tenque gostar de alguém pela personalidade, não por coisas tipo sexo, idade, raça, etc..

Ouviu seu onii-san com atenção, receoso, mas com atenção. Ele...ele concordava, mas...nunca quisera realmente deixar isso claro para quem quisesse escutar. Afinal, esse era um motivo pelos quais não gostava muito das pessoas...tinham preconceito demais; já tava cansado de uma sociedade assim!

-E pra acabar com o preconceito, não podemos ter medo de ser rejeitados pelos outros se temos nossos amigos...

-Hey, pegou o espírito! Mas lembre-se da família também! – e apontou para si mesmo e em seguida para ele. – Irmãos...

-Desculpa...Mas eu ainda não consigo pensar no Naruto como... – Itachi se aproximou dele, fazendo-o se calar.

-Dê tempo ao tempo, otouto. Relaxe e seja como sempre foi, como é.

Recebeu um sorriso de Itachi, que já saía pela porta. Ficou lá mais um pouco pensando.

-Hmph. É...que seja. – e se dirigiu de toalha para seu quarto, lembrando-se no caminho do vômito que havia no chão.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

-Filho, tem certeza que está bem? – perguntou Mikoto junto de Fugaku à porta de casa, enquanto os garotos entravam no C4 Pallas preto de Itachi. – Tá levando os remédios que eu te dei?

-Sim, okaa-san... – e acenou para ela da janela do carro.

-Tchau, senhor e senhora Uchiha!! – despediu-se Naruto antes de fechar a porta.

-Itachi, venha cá.

O jovem fechou o porta-malas e voltou para falar com o pai. Tinha o ar formal de sempre, mas ele nem ligava mais.

-Diga, otou-san.

-Sua mãe, dê um adeus melhor que o do Sasuke à ela.

A mulher tremeu de surpresa pelo marido ter notado que não estava normal e o filho mais velho riu, dando um longo abraçou nela.

-Eles não vão estar sozinhos, fique ao menos um pouco mais tranqüila, senão eu ficarei ofendido. – brincou.

Ela riu. O filho tinha razão, não precisava se preocupar_ tanto _e além dele estar lá, os dois eram responsáveis. Tudo daria certo.

-Obrigada. Vai, não podem se atrasar.

-Eu sei disso...hehe. Vai ficar tudo bem, tchau! Ligo quando chegarmos!

-Adeus, querido!

Logo estavam na estrada, indo para um dos melhores colégios que existiam no Japão. Seriam umas duas horas de viagem e Sasuke já pegava o iPod para escutar música com Naruto.

-Ei, pode guardar isso aí! – mandou Itachi no volante – Vocês não sabem fazer outra coisa quando estão de bobeira?!

-Claro que não. – responderam juntos.

-Dê uma idéia então, Itachi-nii-san.

Ele sorriu e disse:

-Conhecem a música "Irreversível"?

-AH! Eu sei qual é! Ontem eu acabei achando ela no meu iPod – faz mó tempo que não escutava!

-Hn...o que tem ela? – Sasuke ainda não se lembrara.

-_Cantar _uma música com amigos é muito mais legal que _escutar, _cada um com um maldito fone no ouvido! Um dia vocês ficarão surdos de tanto ouvir tudo no volume 30! De longe eu consigo escutar e dizer exatamente o que vocês tão ouvindo, cara!

-lol.

-lol ao quadrado.

-Posso começar?

-Tá.

"A vida me sorri e então

Recolho os cacos que deixei no chão,

Milhares de recordações

Transformam tudo em canções,

E essa daqui é pra você" – cantou Itachi sozinho, mas logo Naruto estava acompanhando.

"Se eu pudesse desfazer, tudo de errado entre nós

E apagar cada lembrança sua que ainda existe em mim

Eu sei que nada que eu diga vai trazer

O longe pra mais perto de mim dessa vez

Por que gostar de alguém vai ser sempre assim,

Irreversível

A vida ri de mim e então,

Percebo o quanto é triste te esperar em vão,

Mas acho forças pra cantar,

Quem sabe você possa me escutar,

Eu só queria te dizer"

Sasuke se lembrou da música e já estavam todos juntos, quase no mesmo tom de voz, cantando.

"Se eu pudesse desfazer, tudo de errado entre nós

E apagar cada lembrança sua que ainda existe em mim

Eu sei que nada que eu diga vai trazer

O longe pra mais perto de mim dessa vez

Por que gostar de alguém vai ser sempre assim,

Irreversível

A cada passo que eu dou pra frente,

Sinto o meu corpo indo pra trás,

E a cada hora que vivo sem sentido,

Parece me fazer te querer cada vez mais

Eu trago em mim apenas um sorriso

Braços abertos pra te receber

Mas acabo sempre triste e sozinho

Procurando uma maneira de entender

Se é irreversível para mim

Então é irreversível pra você

Se tudo tem que ser assim

Então deixa ser.

Mas só queria te dizer

Se eu pudesse desfazer, tudo de errado entre nós

E apagar cada lembrança sua que ainda existe em mim

Eu sei que nada que eu diga vai trazer

O longe pra mais perto de mim dessa vez

Por que gostar de alguém vai ser sempre assim,

Irreversível é só o fim

Irreversível é só o fim pra mim"

Os três sorriram. A letra era muito boa e o ritmo dava a sensação de adrenalina. Não vou dizer que não houve uma perdida ou outra, uma imitação da guitarra, da bateria ou um "Irreversível" mais alto que o normal, mas é a mistura disso tudo que deixa o momento divertido.

-Nyah! Foi uma ótima idéia! É realmente melhor cantar a música com alguém que só escutar. – falou Naruto, mega kawaii/animado.

-Eu sei que sou phodáh. Hehe.

-Nii-san, de onde tirou isso? Não vai me falar que sempre que anda com seus amigos fazem essas...

-Na verdade, nunca saímos sem cantar alguma coisa. É mania da época em que tínhamos a idade de vocês, acho.

Sasuke e Naruto se olharam, cúmplices, e pediram juntos:

-Tem outraaa?

-Ahá! Eu sabia que iam largar essa droga de iPod!

E continuaram se divertindo, cantando músicas que conheciam e algumas que Naruto e Sasuke ensinaram na hora.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Chegaram faltando poucos minutos para o jantar de celebração de início do ano letivo, mas deu até para deixar as malas nos quartos do alojamento. A comida toda estava muito boa e na mesa dos alunos do primeiro ano, encontraram todos os amigos que colocaram o (G) no nick na noite passada.

Era isso, mais um ano de escola. Só que neste ano eles morariam longe de casa.

Claro, mas completamente sem querer, que quando os garotos voltaram para o quarto não ligaram para seus pais. Jogaram-se em suas camas, as barrigas cheias pelo jantar delicioso.

O Uchiha ficou com a de baixo do beliche, enquanto o Namikaze, de certeza, com a de cima.

-Temos que acordar amanhã que horas mesmo?

-Você se arruma em meia hora?

-Hai...

-Então te acordo às seis e vinte. Os dez minutos que sobram são para procurarmos a sala amanhã... – bocejou, puxando a colcha para mais perto.

-Ok...Tô morrendo de sono, 'ttebayou! Boa noite, Sasuke...

-Boa noite...

E dormiram, os dois porcos, sem escovar os dentes. ¬¬"

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx** Fim do Capítulo IV **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Er...dez páginas no Word (Recorde \o/ )... Agora to gostando. :D

E, se me explicar o que é Beta Reader mais claramento...eu aceito sim! Muito obrigada! (L)o(L) Vou te adicionar amanhã no MSN, Hajime-san! (L)o(L)

Respostas para as reviews:

Kuroyama-san: "Ver é o primeiro passo para fazer", amei essa frase! :D Lacuna Coil rules! /o/ Muito obrigada pela review, espero que goste desse capítulo também! 8D See ya! o/

Dora-senpai: Obrigada por me dizer que ficou confuso! :D Eu precisava escutar isso, de verdade! Domo. xD Nyah...acho que vai gostar desse capítulo mesmo tendo ficado maior. :o (ainda mais que pelo o que entendi, você gostava dos meus capítulos pequenos x3) E o "senpai" é que...nyah...posso continuar te chamando de Dora-senpai? Onegai... 8D Obrigada por ler a fanfic! Nyah! :)

Schetine's-Lyra: Não! Sua review foi linda e feliz! Dattebayou! Muito obrigada por ler a fanfic!! Nyah! x3 "Dê tempo ao tempo", como diz o Itachi-san. xD Logo terá um beijo deles...acho...daqui há quatro capítulos... (leva surra) xD See ya!! o/

Lady Duo: Nyah...obrigada!! n.n (muito feliz) (vergonha) A musiquinha do GC é sem noção, mas eu gosto. xD É que nem eu...batalhando cantando a música do Super Mario World. xD Obrigada por ler a fanfic!! :D See ya!! :D

Hajime-san: Sim, sim! A família Namikaze é "a família Dó-Ré-Mi" da história. xD Nee...é que eu tenho mais amigos que amigas, então já tenho na cabeça uma idéia de como seriam melhores amigos no nosso tempo e eu já vejo tanto isso em anime que pra juntar com o Sasu-chan e com o Naru-chan foi o maior prazer!! (L)o(L) E...aquilo de postar rápido...eu fiquei duas semanas tentando postar o capítulo dois e não conseguia. n.n'/ Se isso é rápido...bem, espero poder continuar postando num tempo em que todos consigam acompanhar. :3 See ya!! o/

Para quem gostou das músicas nesse capítulo, elas são "My Immortal", do Evanescence e "Irreversível", do CPM 22. Eu amo as duas, são lindas e perfeitas! :) E como eu achei que o CPM 22 ainda não tinha aparecido em uma fanfic SasuNaru...fiquei chocada e decidi colocar aquiê!! (L)o(L) Aêêê! \o/ Viva o CPM 22!! \o/

Ah, eu não sou paga pela Citroën para fazer propaganda. xD É que o carro da minha mãe é um Picasso Xsara preto (carro dos Namikaze) e o futuro do meu pai é um C4 Pallas preto (do Itachi-san). xD Por acaso eu tava sem idéia sobre os carros do pessoal e deixei o dos meus pais. xD Sei lá...gostei, acho que combinou até. x3

Bein...é isso, néah? :3 Acho que melhorei com esse capítulo (rezando pra isso n.n'/ ) e espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando a história! :D Boa noite e até...acho que na terça eu posto de novo! Tenho quase certeza que consigo. :)

Bái bái. o/


	5. Chapter 5

Cof, cof

Cof, cof... " (saindo de uma nuvem de poeira) Yo... n.n'/

Bein... xP Devo algumas explicações... y.y Na terça eu não pude postar de maneira nenhuma porque ainda não tinha bolado o capítulo...(vergonha/cara-de-pau) No resto dos dias de aula também não pelo mesmo motivo **E **porque minha irmã mais velha, Monique, tinha chegado de uma viagem de UM ANO no exterior (Hawaii, Japão, Indonésia, São Francisco, etc. ¬¬) e eu estava morrendo de saudade dela! n.n'/

Agora...por que não postei no sábado? (marcha fúnebre)

Lembram-se do capítulo IV? O que eu deixei o Sasu-chan com a maior febre? Então...fiquei muito doente também!! ToT Agora entendi por que dizem que ser escritor é perigoso... n.n'/ Você pode ficar amaldiçoado por um personagem revoltado... ToT

Sasuke: BEM FEITO! Ò.Ó

Hashi/Clara-chan: AO MENOS EU NÃO COLOQUEI NENHUMA IDA AO HOSPITAL PRA VOCÊ! Ò.Ó PRA MIM FOI MUITO PIOR!!  
Sasuke: Hn... ¬¬ Ainda acho que mereceu... u.u

Hashi: Nyu... n.n'/ Nunca mais eu vou ao médico sem tomar novalgina antes... MORTE ÀS AGULHAS E ÀS ENFERMEIRAS QUE DIZEM QUE SER "BRANQUINHA" E "MAGRINHA" ATRAPALHA PARA COLOCAR A MALDITA AGULHA NA VEIA!! Ò.Ó ISSO NÃO É MOTIVO PARA BALANÇAR TANTO AQUELA AGULHA NA MINHA VEIA!! Ò.Ó DOEU MUITO!! Ò.Ó (olhar assassino)

Sasuke: Se fu. :3

Hashi: ... ¬¬" So...(tosse) here we GO! xP

O ministério da saúde adverte: não maltrate tanto os personagens de suas histórias. 

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Capítulo V – Trabalho

-Tweet Tweet –

Eram cinco da manhã. O despertador de Sasuke tocou, não só acordando-o.

- GAAAHH!! – Naruto gritou com o barulho agudo, assustando-se tanto que caiu de sua cama.

- O quê?! Na-Naruto... ?

O moreno observou por mais cinco segundos o outro deitado no chão com o rosto quase enterrado no assoalho. Cutucou-o.

- Não morre do meu lado senão vão achar que eu que te matei.

- Ain... - gemeu, levantando-se e esfregando os olhos – Por que me acordou? Ainda mais desse jeito...

- Dobe. Eu não fiz nada. Dorme de novo.

- Ah não! Agora eu vou tomar café-da-manhã! 'ttebayou!

- Que seja... Vou tomar banho.

Naruto assentiu o "plano" com a cabeça, mas quando olhou melhor o quarto, viu que não havia cozinha ou qualquer coisa relacionada à comida.

- Sasuke, onde eu acho...

Mas foi ignorado, ganhando a visão da porta do banheiro fechando.

- Te-Teme!!

"Como eu faço agora?", pensou, logo se lembrando das cantinas do colégio.

- Hehe – e saiu do quarto, o moletom laranja-berrante amassado e a touca de cachorro atrapalhando sua tentativa de não chamar atenção das poucas pessoas que encontrou em seu caminho.

_Quatro minutos e cinqüenta e três segundos depois..._

Na ala de cantinas havia dois balcões para café-da-manhã. Um era de comidas tipo croissants e ovos com bacon e o outro era de refeições mais locais. Naruto correu em direção ao sem fila e lá pediu:

- Um missoshiro, arroz e dois nattos! Por favor!

O atendente olhou-o com um sorriso e trouxe rapidamente seu pedido.

- São setecentos ienes! – falou sorrindo.

- Uau! Tudo isso?! Que bom que eu vou pagar com o dinheiro do Sasuke! – Peraí que eu já pego aqui na...

Naruto olhou para a roupa que vestia (sem bolsos) e lembrou-se de que também se esquecera de pegar dinheiro – tanto o seu, quanto do amigo.

- Ah...er...eu...

Estava suando frio, – "E agora??" – mas, para sua sorte, o rapaz que trabalhava na cantina continuava sorrindo, analisando-o.

- A quantidade de alunos que compram aqui está cada vez menor. Você parece ser alguém bem ativo e que se sente bem ligado ao que faz... Não é, novato? Gostaria de trabalhar como meu assistente?

- Ham? O que isso tem haver...

- Huhu... Os que ajudam no refeitório não precisam pagar pelo que comem, ou seja, você pode lanchar hoje e pelo resto do ano de graça! O que acha?

- De...De graça?

- Uhum!

- É claro que eu vou querer!! O que tenho que fazer??

"Um emprego, um emprego! Comida grátis e um dinheirinho extra! É disso que eu tô falando! Dattebayou!"

- Como eu já dise, ... Qual é mesmo seu nome?

- Ah! Eu me chamo Naruto, Namikaze Naruto!

- Huhu...ótimo! Naruto-kun, seu trabalho é atrair clientela. Consegue?

- Ham? Só isso?

- Uhum!

Os olhos do loirinho brilharam. Era muita sorte!

- Huhu...pensou que eu te mandaria cozinhar?

- Hehe...não, mas... Ah! Quanto tempo é de trabalho?

- Pra você...só os horários de refeição. E em cada um deles, vinte minutos de folga para que possa comer também. Pode começar só amanhã, não tem problema. Concorda mesmo com tudo?

- Claro!!

- Perfeito! Conto com você, Naruto-kun! – e apertaram as mãos – Meu nome é Yakushi Kabuto, do 3º B. Vá comer agora.

- Kabuto...Ah, ok! Ja ne!

Pegou sua bandeja e já ia se virar quando alguém segurou-lhe os ombros.

- Ham?? O que que... SASUKE! NYAH!

-...

Iria fazer uma piadinha com o loiro, mas ficou imóvel quando sentiu os braços do amigo em torno de seu pescoço.

-CRACK-

- SEU IDIOTA!! COMO DEIXOU QUE CAISSE A... – tentava se desgrudar dele, mas estava vermelho demais, realmente nervoso...ou seja, não conseguiu.

- NYAH!! Sasu-chan, eu consegui um emprego aqui!! – e já deitado em cima de Sasuke no chão, apontou para Kabuto.

- Huhu...Naruto-kun...acho que o..._seu amigo..._não está conseguindo respirar direito– o moreno tremeu, tentando pensar em o que era pior: o "seu amigo" de forma tão sarcástica ou o "seu" mesmo.

- Ah...desculpa.

Levantou-se e ficou olhando para Sasuke, ao lado do novo chefe. A boca do garoto estava aberta, o suor que descia misturava-se com a cor claramente (claramente para qualquer um menos o Naru-chan) avermelhada do rosto pelo nervosismo e despistava a quantidade real do mesmo.

Cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos e em seguida se encontrava de pé também. Foi até Naruto e falou em um tom baixo:

- Faça isso de novo...e eu acabo com você, dobe.

O loirinho, assustado com o jeito do outro, pensou um pouco no que tinha feito.

- GAAAH!! Desculpa!! – disse, quase gritando, virando a cabeça para Kabuto – Eu quebrei a louça!! Ain...que droga! Pode deixar que arrumo tudo e...!!

- Não, não...tudo certo... Faz tempo que não me divirto tanto de manhã... Pode ir, Naruto-kun e... Sasu-chan... huhuhuhuhuhu

- Er...ok, então... Tchau, Kabuto-senpai!

"Dobe... Não entendeu... Hmph... Não gostei desse Kabuto...", resmungava em pensamentos, sendo puxado pela mão pelo melhor amigo para irem pegar uma mesa.

- Hn...Será que dá para me explicar isso de emprego, ao menos?!

- Ah, claro! O Kabuto-senpai disse que...

- Não isso, o motivo pra você aceitar.

Naruto estava sentado defronte Sasuke, portanto ficou bem fácil notar um pequeno sorriso no rosto do Namikaze, os olhos perdendo o brilho animado e mudando para um sereno. Sua cabeça estava meio abaixada, mas as bochechas rosadas não ficaram escondidas. "Por que ele ficou assim?" – perguntou-se, sem conseguir resposta.

- Eu não sei...Claro que um dinheirinho a mais já é ótimo, mas foi mais pela comida.

- Hn? Mas os seus pais já compram pra...

- É...eu sei disso... – e corou mais um pouco.

- Ué? Explica melhor, cara. Assim eu não consigo te enten... – parou, pensando enquanto observava Naruto – Você não quer dar trabalho pra eles? É isso?

Levantando o rosto, sorriu.

- Acho que é isso mesmo! Hehe!

Sentiu vontade de dar um soco na cara dele. Era um idiota, mas era gentil!

- Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you? – cantarolou o loirinho.

- Ham? Por que tá imitando voz de garota??

- Hahahahaha!! Nada não, só tava com essa música na cabeça!! Hehe! – respondeu entre a risada – Ah! Sasu-chan...COMPRA COMIDA PRA MIM??

Naruto começou a rir com a cara de susto de Sasuke, mas depois confirmou que queria mesmo que ele pagasse o café-da-manhã.

- Por que eu? Foi você que derrubou tudo naquela hora.

- Mas por sua culpa! Você me assustou! – falou com a voz manhosa.

- NÃO FOI ESSE O MOTIVO! Ò.Ó

- Hehehehehehehe!! Mas paga aí...por favor, tô sem grana. Hehehe!!

- Bastardo...Sorte a sua de que já ia comprar café pra mim.

- Bastardo é você, teme! Não se esquece do meu leite com Nescau!! – gritou da mesa, acenando para o amigo que já estava quase no caixa da cantina "estrangeira".

"Ainda mato esse cara..."

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_Primeira aula..._

- Olá pessoas! Como estão hoje?

Um professor animado entrou na sala. Este tinha o cabelo loiro, com uma longa franja cobrindo metade de seu rosto e um rabo-de-cavalo. Sasuke reconheceu-o imediatamente.

"Deidara?"

- Meu nome é Deidara, mas só sensei tá ok. – apresentou-se, sentando na cadeira de sua mesa – Vou fazer a chamada e com isso vejo se aprendo quem é quem.

A lista já estava no final, mas o professor parou no nome Uchiha.

- Hey, Sasuke-kun?

- Hn? Sim?

- Nyah! Que legal! Vou falar pro Ita-chan que estou dando aula para a sua turma!

O garoto tentou abafar a risada pondo a mão sobre a boca. "_Ita-chan...kyahahahaha!!_", divertia-se em pensamentos.

- Ham...Sasuke? Você tá com a maior cara de psicopata...

- Ré... Não é nada não. - e olhou Naruto com um sorriso nem um pouco inocente.

- Tá, né...

- Bem, turma, vocês terão aula de história hoje?

- Hai! – responderam todos juntos.

- Haha! Então vou ser generoso! A professora de história de vocês se chama Konan e é...bah, tá de TPM hoje. Ela falou que iria trazer um teste surpresa pra vocês, então, se alguém tem alguma dúvida, eu explico agora. – falou tudo de um jeito informal, diferente dos professores normais.

- M-Mas, sensei, e a sua aula d-de química?

- Bah! Tá tudo ok, Hina-chan – a garota corou mais do que já estava com o apelido carinhoso – Vocês ainda vão me ver muito neste ano! Uma aula a menos com certeza não faz diferença e vocês ficarem com notas ruins por causa de uma TPM é muita injustiça! Well...here we go...façam suas perguntas!

Enquanto a aula de química/história passava, ficou cada vez mais forte a idéia de que Deidara era "o mais legal, o mais gentil e o mais perfeito de todos os senseis".

Mas Sasuke se preocupava com outro assunto.

_Ao meio dia..._

"Por que aquele pessoal do Itachi tá todo aqui?" – perguntava-se, já estressado, saindo da sala com Naruto e Sai.

- Hey, fala aí das suas férias! – pediu Naruto, sentando-se ao lado de Sasuke na mesa do refeitório.

- Hum...acho que resume-se a estudar, sair com a feiosa e fazer doujinshi.

- "feiosa"?

- Sakura.

- Ré! Talvez essa seja a melhor forma de chamá-la mesmo – riu Sasuke.

- Mas a Sakura-chan é bonita!

- Gosto não se discute... – falaram os amigos do loiro.

- Mas e vocês? O que fizeram?

Naruto ganhou a aura de "criança feliz" e jogou para fora tudo que tinha feito com Sasuke. Sai ria dos resumos do outro e Sasuke acabou rindo um pouco também pela animação que aquele ser conseguia ter.

- Aí a gente foi na livraria comprar o material e...

O Uchiha, corado, cuspiu a coca-cola sem querer. "Ele não pode falar daquilo...", pensava, se tranqüilizando ao notar que Naruto havia tampado a boca com as mãos e estava igualmente vermelho.

- Cara! O que houve nessa livraria?! – falou Sai enquanto tentava limpar a poça de refrigerante na mesa com guardanapo.

- Eu vou ao banheiro... – "Naruto...não me siga..."

- E-Eu também!! Já voltamos! – e correram para fora da sala.

- Ta, né – Sai fingia que aquilo era normal.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Sasuke abriu a porta do banheiro e parou em frente à entrada. Realmente não tinha escutado os passos de Naruto atrás de si.

- HEY!! SASUKE!! NÃO...!!

- O QU...??

...Tarde demais para se virar, fugir.

Lá estava ele. Em cima de Sasuke. Deitado em cima de Sasuke, mais nervoso e vermelho do que nunca esteve.

Sasuke não deixou de encará-lo por nem um segundo. Sabia exatamente _como _estavam – sentia! –, mas não sabia que reação ele teria a isso. Naruto

era expressivo demais. Só de olhar em seus olhos dava para dizer claramente o que sentia.

Os dois garotos ficaram parados. Naruto não conseguia, de forma alguma, fazer nenhum movimento tirando tremer. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos, assim como seu rosto. Suava e respirava com dificuldade em cima do moreno.

"Por que não faz nada?", perguntavam-se o mesmo, desejando que alguém tivesse uma reação mais ativa.

( Quando você me abraça, o que eu mais quero é retribuir seu carinho

Quando brigo com você, você sempre compra a briga, sem medo nenhum

Por que eu não consigo? Por que não consigo fazer o que quero tanto fazer?

Por que você? Por que tinha que ser você?

Agora eu só sei...que tudo o que eu quero é você )

"Reaja... Por favor..." – pedia em pensamentos, enrugando o cenho, mas com um olhar nem um pouco raivoso.

Naruto procurava em Sasuke uma resposta. Uma resposta para aquilo. O que ele esperava que ele fizesse?

O loiro fechou os olhos.

-STAP-

Foi esse o barulho do tapa que Sasuke levou.

- T-TEME!! SASUKE! ME ASSUSTEI COM ISSO, PORR!! – falou tropeçando nas palavras, as bochechas ainda coradas e uma lágrima quente descendo seu rosto caiu no do moreno.

Sasuke piscou. "_Oh hell...O que eu tava fazendo??_"

Ele e Naruto levantaram-se. A expressão do Uchiha era de choque, um grande choque. Não era pelo tapa nem nada, foi...pelo o que ele pensava. Ele queria que Naruto fizesse algo, mas... Ele queria tanto isso? _Tanto_?

"Tanto que quis forçá-lo a querer também...?"

Saiu correndo do banheiro. Precisava pensar... Naruto tinha que dá-lo um tempo.

_No jardim do Eisei..._

Finalmente sozinho, o adolescente sentou-se aos pés de uma árvore e esfregou o cabelo negro azulado.

"Isso só pode ser brincadeira... Tenque ter uma forma... uma forma de fugir disso..." – pensava raivoso, desejando que nada tivesse acontecido.

(Se eu pudesse desfazer, tudo de errado entre nós

E apagar cada lembrança sua que ainda existe em mim

Eu sei que nada que eu diga vai trazer

O longe pra mais perto de mim dessa vez

Por que gostar de alguém vai ser sempre assim,

Irreversível)

A música que cantou com seu irmão e Naruto na tarde do dia anterior voltou-lhe na cabeça. Só amando muito alguém consegue-se querer até sumir para que não tivesse trazido confusões para essa pessoa.

"Ahhh, cara!! Eu não sou gay e nunca vou ser!! EU NÃO POSSO FICAR EM DÚVIDA SOBRE ISSO!!"

Deitou-se na grama. O céu estava tão bonito...sem nuvem nenhuma...

Sua conversa com Itachi na madrugada também entrou em seus pensamentos. Ele havia concordado que preconceito era ruim, ele sempre odiou preconceito, ele...ele estava apaixonado há quanto tempo? Quanto tempo passou querendo estar sempre com "o idiota do Naruto"?

- Hmph...Tô parecendo uma menina...

Outro flash back? Os rapazes na livraria...

"Eles até lembram a gente..." – e riu. Era mesmo um babaca... Iria contar. Não gostava de Naruto; o amava. E muito.

- Quando for a hora certa...eu digo. Eu juro que digo!

Sentou-se e olhou novamente o céu azul. Tão azul quanto os olhos de Naruto.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Ain...espero que tenham gostado e não me abandonado!! (L)

Eu amo tanto essa fanfic...é impossível medir o meu amor!! ToT SasuNaru é incrivelmente lindo...tomara que essa fanfic esteja de agrado a todos!! ToT

Ah, sabem a música que eu coloquei no meio da cena no banheiro? (vergonha) Me perdoem se ela estiver muito ruim!! Eu fiz na maior correria e tentei deixar kawaii!! ToT Sejam bonzinhos com essa novata!! S2

Uá...eu aconselho que vocês leiam o "extra" abaixo!! Ele é importante...mesmo!!

Ja ne...

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

As aulas do dia haviam acabado e ele, aliás, estava acabado! Naruto iria trabalhar só no dia seguinte, mas insistiu em começar naquela noite por ter quebrado os pratos do café-da-manhã. Sozinho no quarto, resolveu dar um cochilo.

A noite chegou e Sasuke continuava dormindo.

-Cleck-

Naruto abriu a porta e entrou silenciosamente. Viu o amigo deitado na cama de baixo enrolado no cobertor. Realmente estava bem frio...

- Posso dormir aqui? Não quero cair amanhã também... – falou, enfiando-se na cama do outro.

- Nhh... Você tá é com frio... – resmungou sonolento.

- Ré! Isso também! Vai...posso?

- Que seja...

Sasuke se encolheu, dando mais espaço para o outro. Surpreendeu-se sentindo o corpo quente de Naruto se agarrando ao seu.

- Me desculpa por hoje...

- Vai dormir. Tá tudo certo. – e virou para ficar com o rosto defronte ao do melhor amigo - A culpa foi minha também.

- Talvez...mas ainda assim, eu que perdi o controle!

- A gente tá sempre se batendo.

- F-Foi diferente, você não entende?!

Os dois coraram. Mesmo na escuridão, Sasuke conseguiu ver o rosto atormentado de Naruto.

- O que aconteceu com você?

- É que tem rolado umas coisas que estão me deixando...meio engraçado...

- Ham...? ..' Não entendi nada. ..'

- T-Teme! . Deixa pra lá. u/ú Você não iria dar atenção...

- Pára de falar m! É claro que eu iria te escutar! Já se esqueceu de quem eu sou?

Naruto olhou para ele com um sorriso e o abraçou. Sua cabeça se encostou no pescoço de Sasuke, a respiração leve dando boas sensações ao moreno.

- Você é meu melhor amigo...e sempre será! 'ttebayou!

- É...dobe.

- Teme.

E acabaram dormindo assim mesmo.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Nyu...eu quero poder escrever o beijo deles logo! ToT

Mas vocês viram? :D O Naru-chan também está sentindo "coisas estranhas" que nem o Sasu-chan!! (L) They are in love!! (L)

Nada de pais nem Ita-chan nesse capítulo. n.n Mas o DeiDei apareceu!! (L) Ele e o Ita-chan estão namorando! Huhuhuhu! xD Sério...eu acho que ele estragou o "plano" da Konan-hime por ter tido uma ótima noite... (lado hentai da Hashi on)

Ahn...ainda to doente! n.n'/ E amanhã eu tenho prova... :X Boa madrugada! o/

RESPOSTAS ÀS REVIEWS

Hyuuga-kun: Nyu! Mil desculpas!! Quando eu postei o capítulo quatro, você mandou review para o três e aí não consegui responder a sua review antes! Desculpa, desculpa, desculpaaaa!! (chorando) Love ya! (L) Obrigada por ler a fanfic e dar reviews tão kawaiis!! (L) (esse "(L)" é um coração no MSN :3)

Chibi Mari-chan: Que bom que gostou!! :D Não manda "n.n" senão eu choro junto... n.n (prolonga o choro que deu respondendo a review do Hyuuga-kun) Não me abandone por ser tão atrapalhada na postagem dos caps!! Love ya!! (L)

Dora Miller: Eu mudei o sobrenome do Naru-chan? O.O Quando? O.O (procura, procura) Ah... x.x Isso é porque eu prefiro Namikaze à Uzumaki. xD E também, se a fanfic é nos tempos de hoje e o Minato-san continua vivo e forte ( xD ), não tenho um único motivo para deixar Uzumaki. u.u Uzumaki seria se tivesse nóia com a história do pai do Naru-chan e ele, mas não tem, então fica o Namikaze!! (L) Bein...é uma pena você não ter gostado das músicas, pois eu amo muito elas e acho que combinam com SasuNaru, mas se você consegue viver bem sem elas...ok. n.n Obrigada por ler a fanfic e não me abandone mesmo eu sendo uma retardada!! xD Love ya!! (L) (a Hashi ama muita gente u.u)

Kirane-nee-chan: NYAH! NYAH! (olhos em forma de corações) Naru-chan é o personagem que mais combina com Evanescence!! 8D (opinião pessoal xD) Er...a minha fanfic é uma songfic? xDDDD Nem notei! xD Faço na maior naturalidade!! 8D Que ótimo!! (L) Se você não tivesse me falado, talvés nunca teria reparado!! xD E...NYAH!! (olhos brilhando) Muito obrigada por ler a fic e por se candidatar a ser a minha beta, Kirane-nee-chan!! Mas... (tristonha) Eu tô em época de provas (saudade dos bons e vagabundos tempos² em um colégio mais fácil xD) e só consigo entrar no MSN nos finais-de-semana, mas amanhã (segunda, 20 de Outubro) eu acho que consigo entrar sim!! Tomara que eu continue doente e possa faltar aula... (risos) Muito obrigada por tudo! Love ya!! (L)

Schetine's-Lyra: Muito obrigada por ser tão gentil!! Mesmo!! (L) Ita-chan é muito melhor que os cupidos normais. u/u Ah, me desculpe pelo vômito...mas eu realmente precisava dessa parte! n.n'/ Continue lendo a fanfic!! Love ya!! (L)

HinaXchan: NYAH! MUITO OBRIGADA!! Se eu não me engano, você foi a primeira a ler o capítulo!! :3 Espero que continue lendo a fic/songfic (xD) e muito obrigada de novo!! 8D Bái bái!! Love ya!! (L)


	6. Chapter 6

Yooo! xB  
Pelo que vi...todos já se acostumaram com o fato de eu não ser nem um pouco responsável com os prazos de entrega de um novo capítulo!! \o/ Quem bom que ninguém se incomoda... xD  
Ah! 'o' Queria agradecer muito a todos que leram tudo que escrevi até agora! Fiz três oneshots para me incentivar e tô fazendo essa fic que deve ter por mais uns seis capítulos (nada certo x.x) e recebi várias reviews e incentivos do Renato para continuar e estou realmente feliz! \o/ Valeu mesmo! \o/  
Bem...quem não queria me matar antes, pode querer agora. xB

So...here we go! /o/

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Capítulo VI –Filho da...

Eramtrês e meia da madrugada e o vento gelado atravessava a janela sem dó. Quando a temperatura estava quase chegando a 17°C, o frio fez um jovem rapaz acordar. __

Naruto tremeu mais uma vez e enquanto tentava puxar a colcha para mais perto, acabou puxando a camisa de Sasuke, que também acordou.

- Hn.. ? 'que foi ...? – sonolento, abriu os olhos e viu o cabelo loiro de Naruto bem abaixo de seu nariz.

Sentiu-se desconfortável na forma como o melhor amigo se agarrava a ele e resolveu acordá-lo.

- Naruto... Pára...

- Hn? Sasuke?

Levantando a cabeça seus lábios rasparam pelo queixo de Sasuke, corado, e seus olhos se abriram demonstrando claro cansaço.

- 'que foi?

- Pára de se grudar em mim...

- Ham? Cara...fala direito... Tô com sono...

- Pára de se grudar em mim assim, Naruto ! – falou com os olhos semi-cerrados e o rosto ainda avermelhado.

Acordando para a realidade, corou também, se separando um pouco de Sasuke.

- Desculpa...

- Não... Sem problemas... Era só pra não...

- Sasuke, você... Desde uns dias, na verdade não sei há quanto tempo... eu... Eu acho que alguma coisa...entre a gente...tá acontecendo. – falou com cuidado, afinal, para ele esse era um assunto delicado. Não só sua amizade estava em perigo com essa conversa; se desse tudo errado, Sasuke nunca o veria de mesma forma novamente. Mas...precisava falar. – Vo-você já se sentiu..._atraído_ por mim?

Epa. Nem mesmo ele pensava que seria tão rápido que falaria sobre disso com Naruto e muito menos que seria daquela forma.

Mas isso só confirmava uma pequena esperança sua.

- _Você_ se sente atraído por mim? – voltou como resposta.

Viu o rosto do loiro ficar mais corado e em seguida seus olhos se fecharam. Novamente estava sendo agarrado.

O "uhum" incerto e baixo foi pronunciado perto de sua orelha acompanhado de um olhar confuso de Naruto e os braços do mesmo envolvendo-se em seu pescoço. Parecia tão frágil...

- Naruto...

Sasuke passou a mão no rosto de Naruto e permitiu que seu dedo mindinho acariciasse os lábios vermelhos do outro. Seu olhar começou a ficar cada vez mais carinhoso e o até então amigo, que estava por acaso realmente em cima dele dessa vez, compreendeu Sasuke e sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido.

- Posso?

Vendo-o assentir levemente com a cabeça, beijou-o.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Os dois garotos saíram do quarto juntos, andando sem conseguir evitar de sorrir.

Não haviam falado nada sobre estarem namorando, mas para Naruto aquilo estava óbvio mesmo que ainda não estivesse muito acostumado com a idéia de ser homossexual.

Bem, ele já gostou de algumas garotas, e se agora ama um homem...então era bi?

_Aff...deixa isso pra lá..._, e concentrou-se em pensar como seria daqui pra frente com Sasuke.

Na verdade, Sasuke era praticamente tudo para ele. Era seu melhor amigo desde os seis anos de idade, era aquele com quem sempre entrava na porrada, era, definitivamente, a pessoa que mais nutria carinho, foi quem, mesmo que acidentalmente, "tirou seu bv" também; foi por quem, mesmo que acidentalmente, se apaixonou.

É, tinha acidentalmente se apaixonado por Sasuke.

Olhou para o rosto extremamente lindo com um sorriso sereno e as bochechas rosadas do seu "namorado" e seu coração novamente deu um daqueles pulos de alegria. Não teria como estar melhor.

- Hey, Naruto.

- Hn.. ?

Foi puxado pelo quadril para outro beijo. Se assustou, não porque não tivesse gostado, de forma alguma, mas sim porque estavam na cantina e já tinha uma boa parte dos alunos no local, ou seja, foi beijado _publicamente_ por Sasuke - visto para os outros como um _homem_.

Visto por uma parte do "público" como algo extremamente ruim.

Ouviu alguns murmúrios como "quem são esses?", "dois homens?" e "eles não são do primeiro ano?", mas, de verdade, o que importava do que falassem?

Entregou-se e deixou que a língua de Sasuke penetrasse em sua boca, mas foi puxado para trás quase que no mesmo instante e acabou corando mais do que já estava enquanto limpava a baba dos lábios.

- Então eu estava certo ontem sobre vocês, mas, isso não importa. Sasuke-kun, pode deixar que agora eu tomarei _conta_ do Naru-chan. – falou Kabuto segurando o obro do loiro, com a voz luxuriosa invés de amigável como Naruto havia se acostumado a ouvir.

_Hmph...esse cara..._

- Erm, Sasuke... Po-pode vir me buscar hoje, depois do jantar? – pediu, já se afastando para a cantina onde trabalhava.

- Claro. Venho aqui às nove e meia, tá?

- Ok!! – e sorriu, antes que já estivesse longe.

Algo que Sasuke nem Naruto notaram foi que Kabuto gravava mentalmente o momento exato em que eles iriam se encontrar enquanto andava ao lado do novo assistente.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

- Ita-chan... Você viu isso? – falou Deidara, que estava sentado em uma mesa demasiadamente perto do local onde Sasuke fizera seu show, ao lado do namorado.

- Uhum...huhuhu.

- Nyah... Sempre achei ele e o Naruto-kun bonitos juntos. ^^

- Você sempre acha tudo milênios antes que aconteça. D: Não acredito mais. D:

- T-T

- O otouto tá mais maduro...

- É... i.i

- ¬¬ Isso é tentativa de conseguir o quê?

- Maybe a kiss... i.i – continuou com a voz manhosa.

- ¬//////¬ Não sei por que eu fui gostar de você.

- Itachi, seu estúpido! Pára de falar assim! òó ...

- E... ¬//////¬

- Você que escolhe o "e..."! ;D

- 'cê ta facinho ultimamente, hein? D:

- Não tô não! oó Tô feliz. u.u Un.u.u

- Sasuke...boa sorte...Tomara que o Naruto-kun não seja assim. i.i

- ¬¬

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Era praticamente impossível alguém que fosse amigo dos dois não notar que estavam "alegres demais" e alguns como Sai e Sakura adivinharam que estavam _juntos_.

_Flash Back on ~_

- OMFG!! D: Vocês 'tão sorrindo e 'tão vermelhos!! D: - falaram juntos olhando para Sasuke e Naruto que vinham entrando na sala de aula.

- O.O HAM?

- GAHH! D: Mesma reação! D:

- Vocês são namorados desde quando? O.O – perguntou Sakura para Sasuke.

- C-Como??! X.O

- Naruto... Então eu tava mesmo certo quando pensei nisso depois que vocês não voltaram do banheiro. 'o'

- x///////////////////x SAI! PÁRA!! ToT

- Ô trocadilho infame... '-'

- GAHH!! Não queria que descobrissem assim... ToT

- Só parem de gritar... ¬/////¬

- Ok. '-'

Flash Back off ~

A "notícia" já estava espalhada para os mais íntimos do "casal" e até mesmo para pessoas que eles nem pensavam que existia.

No recreio, nos vinte minutos de folga de Naruto do trabalho, Sasuke levou-o para andar com ele no jardim do Eisei.

- Erm...O que você quer com isso? oo'

- Não vou te pedir em casamento, garanto. – riu debochado – É só que, Naruto, eu realmente não sei nada sobre...

- Sobre o _amor_?

Corou lembrando-se de como sempre via Naruto usando essa palavra e derivados dela. "Eu amo ramen!", "Eu amo meus amigos!", "Eu amo minha família!", "Eu amo Guitar Hero!", "Eu amo desenhar!", entre outras expressões, sendo que para ele era bem raramente que dizia amar alguma coisa. Pouquíssimas vezes falava assim, na verdade, a última vez deve ter sido em um dia das mães quando tinha oito anos de idade.

- É...

- Isso me lembrou outra música... HEUSHEUSHEUS – e riu lembrando-se do ritmo completamente oposto ao gosto musical de Sasuke. Provavelmente ele diria "que meeerda" ou algo do tipo, mas valia tentar – Quer que eu cante?

- Deve ser uma meeerda isso, mas vai lá. '-'

Riu novamente, por ter acertado e pela risada do "namorado", e após respirar fundo, começou:

- So she said what's the problem baby

What's the problem I don't know

Well maybe I'm in love (love)

Think about it every time

I think about it

Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

ooh

Come on, come on

Turn a little faster

Come on, come on

The world will follow after

Come on, come on

'cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running

Running down into the spring that's coming all this love...

- Pára! Oh hell...cara, isso é brega ao cúmulo! Como um ser humano consegue gostar de uma parada dessa??!

- HEUSHEUSHEUS Esperava o quê? Um Iron??! xD

- Seria muito melhor. ¬¬

- Mas, espera, tem essa parte também! ...

Come on, come on

Jump a little higher

Come on, come on

If you feel a little lighter

Come on, come on

We were once

Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in loooove

- Tá…até entendi porque queria que eu escutasse isso, mas ainda é brega.

Naruto riu mais uma vez e Sasuke o beijou, deitando-o na grama.

- Quer namorar comigo?

Iria sorrir, assentir e beijá-lo novamente, mas deu-se conta de uma coisa.

- E ÉRAMOS O QUE ANTES??!! òó

- HEUSHEUSHEUSHEUS. xD

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Após o fim da aula, jantou com Naruto, Itachi e Deidara no refeitório e foi fazer os deveres de casa. Já havia dado nove e dez da noite, então começou a colocar os sapatos para ir buscar o agora _oficialmente_ namorado.

Caminhou cantarolando alguma música do System Of A Down, as mãos nos bolsos e ainda tentando deixar seu sorriso o menos chamativo possível, mas era realmente impossível.

Abriu a porta do salão e caminhou até a cantina de Naruto. Ninguém. Já estava meio escuro, então imaginou que ele poderia estar lá dentro tirando a roupa de trabalho e pondo a normal.

Entrou na sala com a plaquinha "só é permitida a entrada de pessoal autorizado" e olhou para a última coisa que imaginava ver.

_Kabuto_. Kabuto _e_ Naruto. Kabuto _beijando_ Naruto. Kabuto beijando o _seu _Naruto.

Paralisado, apenas conseguiu dizer:

- Filho da...

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Hey... é isso aê... :3  
Finalmente eles estão juntos, mas... /o/  
Kabuto, seu desgraçado. D: Não posso te matar, mas posso te fazer ficar com o nariz quebrado e outras partes do corpo doendo. Bwahahaha #.# (imitando o pessoal do Bleach)

Gawd... eu recebi muitas reviews. O.o  
Me desculpem, mas se eu responder à dez reviews em todos os capítulos...vai ficar imenso. D:

Mas... eu falei!! Eu falei!! Bwahahaha #.#  
Tem gente que não consegue mandar review mas acompanha a fic. :3 E elas ( que eu acreditava estarem lendo desde o primeiro capítulo) mandaram review no capítulo passado. Bwahahaha. #.#

Novamente, muito obrigada a todos que lêem esse troço aqui. D: Não sei como me agüentam há seis capítulos... #.#  
E um obrigada especial pro Renato, um dos meus melhores amigos, que mesmo não gostando muito de SasuNaru tá sempre me dizendo pra fazer mais capítulos e pra dar spoiler. #.# Você é foda. #.#

A música que o Naruto canta que o Sasuke chama de brega se chama "Accidentally in love" e é da banda Counting Crows. Eu realmente gosto dessa música porque é feliz, dá pra se identificar facilmente e é ótima para fazer vídeos de um bando de casais. Bwahahaha. #.#  
E, que fique claro, eu gosto de emoticons e não pretendo tirá-los! #.#  
Queria colocar mudanças nesse capítulo no mesmo tempo que gostaria que ele ficasse com um ar descontraído e de leitura rápida. Acho que funcionou. :3  
Sério, eu gostei. #.# Espero que tenham também. o/  
Por favor, mandem review. o/  
Até o capítulo VII. o/


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! o/  
Adivinhem quem tirou 9,0 na prova de Ciências?? ;3 Afonso...novamente...muito obrigada. \o/ É incrível como mesmo eu merecendo o nove, só com uma ajudinha sua eu tiro essa nota. o//(O Afonso seria mais ou menos como o Kabuto e o professor Erick o Orochimaru xB) (e meu colégio é muito difícil ù.ú essa nota é **incrivelmente boa** \o/)  
Será que o Sasuke vai acabar com a cara do Kabuto como muitos desejam?  
Será que ele irá comprar uma coleira e andar com o Naruto como se fosse um bicho de estimação?  
Será que o Kabuto vai deixar a relação dos dois em paz?

Descubra. \o/  
So...here we go! /o/

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx  
**

Capítulo VII – Minhas doces preocupações 

_Naruto's P.O.V.  
_

_  
_Nyah! Meu trabalho acabou e logo o Sasuke vai estar aqui!

Sério, me peguei um monte de vezes pensando em como era estúpido antes. Como eu conseguia viver sem ter o Sasuke..._assim_?

Ahhh...Cada vez que ele toca em mim... Sei que vai ficar estranho dizer isso, mas meu coração...realmente sinto no peito como se tivessem fogos-de-artifício explodindo e me fazendo sentir toda aquela agitação. Até agora já nos beijamos umas cinco vezes e em todas elas fiquei desse jeito!! Cara...é muito bom estar com ele!!

Enquanto estiva pensando sobre o Sasuke - pela décima vez no dia -, tirei a roupa da cantina e coloquei minhas calças e a camisa do colégio (a gente só pode ficar com roupa normal nos dormitórios). Virei-me pra ir à caminho da porta pra esperar ele, mas fui empurrado contra meu armário de metal e alguém me segurou pelos pulsos, colocando-os também contra a parede, ao lado de minha cabeça.

Era ele. Meu chefe, Kabuto.

Ele não tinha a aura legal de antes. Tava me olhando com mó luxuria, como se estivesse me comendo pelos olhos. Tive certeza que era isso mesmo que ele queria quando vi um sorriso incrivelmente malicioso se formando em seu rosto.

Filhodaputa!! Ainda tá conseguindo controlar para que eu não movimente as pernas!! Se pudesse dava um chute no pinto dele com toda a força, mas não dava _de forma_ _alguma_!!

Admito. Estava perdido. Completamente paralisado, sem como fugir de qualquer coisa que ele tentasse fazer comigo.

- Naruto-kun...Você tem olhos tão bonitos... Não deveria usá-los para me olhar com tanto desprezo assim. – disse o bastardo aproximando seu rosto do meu – Parece até um anjinho; todo delicado, inocente e bonitinho.

Continuava olhando-o nervoso e irritado. Senti que fiquei ainda mais vermelho quando ele cheirou meu pescoço.

- Também é cheiroso.

- Me larga...

- Naruto-kun, deveria aproveitar as chances da vida. Lembra que disse que não me divertia há muito tempo? Então, não acha que mereço um pouco agora que tenho você? Vamos...Eu posso ser muito melhor que aquele filhinho-de-papai...

- Não xinga o Sasuke!! – falei e soltei um gemido baixo quando a língua dele começou a deslizar no meu pescoço. – P-Pára...!!

- Hn...tá. Posso ir pra outro lugar.

Tive uma forte ânsia de vômito e quando senti que ele estava me beijando, comecei a chorar. Tava doendo muito tudo aquilo... Quando se ama alguém e outra pessoa toca em você com _aquelas _intenções... Dá tanto nojo.. Dói tanto...

Aí chorei.

Tive a impressão de escutar um "filho da" e na voz do Sasuke!! Será que era ele??

Quando me dei por mim, ele havia puxado o Kabuto pela camisa e estava agora dando um murro no rosto dele.

Tremi um pouco e acabei sentando no chão, vendo aquele desgraçado colocar a mão no nariz, que sangrava bastante (deve ter quebrado com o soco), e o Sasuke olhando-o com ódio, desprezo, não sei dizer.

Virando-se para mim, ele me olhou de uma das formas mais preocupadas que já vi. Senti uma batida do meu coração mais acelerada e logo estava sendo abraçado por ele...pelo Sasuke.

- Ele te machucou muito? – perguntou, passando as mãos em meu rosto, acariciando-o, enquanto Kabuto saía do cômodo. (N/A: He will come back...D: Eu sinto que isso não acabou!! )

- N-Não...Tá tudo bem...

Ficamos mais próximos, dividindo um abraço mais apertado. Consegui notar uma lágrima descendo pelas bochechas dele... Isso mecheu tanto com ele?

- Sasuke...Eu tô bem... O que foi? – disse, puxando sua cabeça para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

Vi seu rosto ficar vermelho e seu olhar baixo. Depois ele disse, quase num sussurro:

- Vi você chorando. Achei que...Achei que ele tinha feito alguma coisa com você...

Sasuke estava muito...sabe...com os sentimentos à flor-da-pele. Essa deve ser a segunda ou terceira vez que o vejo assim em nove anos!

O abracei mais forte e lhe disse ao ouvido:

- Eu tô ótimo agora que tô com você.

Tive impressão de que ele sorriu.

É, tenho certeza que ele sorriu.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

Cara...é a primeira vez que fico apaixonado. E não é só paixão, tem amor também.

Amor é algo tão estranho...Sério...

Agora há pouco eu tava todo animado que iria ver o Naruto. Tá, tudo certo. Cheguei lá no refeitório e encontro aquela bixa-louca se aproveitando dele – fiquei puto pra cacete. Tá, dá até pra entender. Espanquei aquele merda lá e fui ficar com o Naruto. Felicidade volta. Com isso: chorei ¬¬, sorri ¬¬, fiquei entre contente de estar com ele e ao mesmo tempo preocupado se ele estava realmente bem. ¬¬

Eu não sou bipolar assim. ¬¬ Isso _é_ estranho. ¬¬

Tá, mas... Agora a gente tá voltando pro dormitório. Em vez de estarmos andando um do lado do outro, como o normal, o dobe tava me abraçando. E ele sorria.

Os sorrisos dele são tão lindos...Me fazem sempre me sentir bem... O Naruto é perfeito – e ele é meu, de mais ninguém.

Me lembrei de uma coisa.

- Naruto, você não vai mais trabalhar lá.

- Ham?? – e me olhou como se fosse algo incrível eu dizer isso. ¬¬ Usuratonkachi. ¬¬

- Aquele idiota acabou de te forçar a beijá-lo e você pergunta por que quero que fique longe dele??! Caraca, Naruto!! 'cê acha que eu quero que você sofra por causa daquele babaca de novo??!

Ele ficou calado. Vermelhinho. Detesto dizer isso...mas kawaii. .

- Tá.

- Hey...olha pra mim. – ele obedeceu. Seu olhar estava meio de contragosto e isso me incomodou – O que você pretendia fazer amanhã? Encontrá-lo e fingir que nada aconteceu?

- ...

- Naruto, responde!

- Desculpa!! Eu só...É que você saiu já decretando isso...Ficou estranho.

Ah, tá. Se é só isso, tudo bem. .-.

- Foi mal... Mas, promete que fará isso? – disse e sorri para ele. Foi automático... . Ficar com ele me deixa feliz. .

- Sim!!

Seu sorriso estava sereno. Adoro essa expressão dele, também. Sei lá...passa tranqüilidade.

Meu celular tocou e atendi. Era o Itachi.

- Nii-san? O que foi?

_- Sasuke!! A okaa-san tá no hospital! _

- O quê??!! Como assim?? Por quê??!

- Não empregada de casa ligou falando que a ambulância havia levado-a. Tô tirando o carro da garagem agora. Desce pra frente do colégio que eu te pego e vamos pra lá!

- Eu tô com o Naruto... Posso levá-lo??!

- Claro, só desce!! Eu também tô levando o Deidara. Vem logo, tchau.

Merda...

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, me olhando preocupado.

- Minha mãe tá no hospital... O Itachi disse que nos leva lá. Naruto...Eu _preciso_ ir...é minha mãe. Se quiser... – ia dizer que ele poderia ficar no quarto mesmo, mas ele agarrou meu braço e começou a correr para a direita no corredor.

- POBRE DA DONA UCHIHAAAA!!! VAMOS LOGOOO!!!

Nota: eu tava sendo levado junto. Arrastado, mais precisamente.

- PÁRA COM ISSO!! EU SEI ANDAR SOZINHO!!!

Consegui pará-lo, mas logo estávamos correndo de novo. O carro preto do Itachi já estava no lugar marcado.

- Entrem aí atrás... – ele disse.

Sentamo-nos no banco traseiro. Deidara estava ao lado do meu irmão, na frente. Ele parecia incomodado... Meio perturbado até. Queria perguntar se algo havia acontecido com ele, mas virando-se para Itachi, falou:

- Itachi... Vai ficar tudo bem com ela... Eu sei disso...

Coitado... Até a voz dele tava arrasada.

- Eu também sei, não estou preocupado. – respondeu-lhe, bem seco.

O meu...hn...cunhado (?) abaixou a cabeça e olhou triste pro chão do carro. Achei que ele iria chorar.

De verdade, não pensava que o Deidara se importava tanto assim com o Itachi. Sabia que se estavam juntos era porque se gostavam, mas não pensei que ele era tão sensível assim...

- Hey...Desculpa. Não queria ter falado assim.

- Itachi...

- Eu só tô nervoso. Se não me engano, a empregada disse que ela havia caído da escada. A okaa não é tão forte assim... Pode ter se machucado mesmo...

- COMO ASSIM ELA CAIU DA ESCADA????

É, gritei do nada. Quebrei sem querer o clima dos dois, mas mesmo assim!! COMO ELA CAIU DA ESCADA???!!!!

Meu irmão suspirou e o olhou para Deidara. Não entendi na hora, mas ele continuou.

- Sasuke-kun, a sua mãe, pelas palavras da senhora que trabalha na sua casa, sua mãe...tentou um suicídio...

- O QU-??????????!!!!!!!!!!!

- Eu tava com impressão de que ela estava bem triste ultimamente... – disse o meu loirinho.

Havia me esquecido dele ali. Juro.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

- Uchiha-san, tem visitas. – disse a enfermeira encarregada de Mikoto. A jovem moça sorria de leve, mas seu olhar estava triste.

- Sério...? Que ótimo... Peça-lhes para entrar...

- Acho que são seus filhos...

- O quê?? – ela realmente se surpreendeu. - Deveriam estar no colégio, não aqui...

- Sua família gosta da senhora... – a enfermeira permanecia com o mesmo sorriso. Um sorriso de pena, que, mesmo sendo Mikoto, deixou-a desconfortável. Era uma Uchiha, aliás.

"Por que ela diria isso?", perguntou-se, suspeitando que fosse uma indireta.

- São dois rapazes, não é? Um de cabelo comprido e o outro um pouco mais baixo?

- Sim, senhora.

Dessa vez ela mesma foi quem deu o "sorriso triste". Fugaku não viera... Sabia que ele não viria, mas mesmo assim...

Não viera. Não pegaria um avião ou helicóptero por ela assim como ele estava sempre pronto para uma reunião de negócios.

Seus filhos entraram no quarto sozinhos, mas ela notou duas pessoas loiras conhecidas observando-os pelo vidro da janela. Riu baixinho e em seguida olhou para os Uchiha mais novos, sorrindo.

- Como estão vocês?

- Como _nós_ estamos?? Mãe, você tá no hospital, com o braço quebrado e cheia de hematomas, acabou de cair de uma escada e pergunta como _nós_ estamos??! – soltou para fora, Sasuke, depois ganhando um olhar duro de seu irmão mais velho.

- Nós estamos bem, okaa. Obrigado... – respondeu Itachi educadamente – Mas como você está se sentindo? – sua voz mudou para uma claramente preocupada e um olhar igual.

- Ah... Eu estou bem. Isso nem foi tão ruim... Antes de vocês nascerem já aconteceu pior comigo. Hihi. E pude sair um pouco daquela casa, afinal.

Ela sorria, mas os dois filhos olhavam-na com pena.

Será que ela tinha uma vida tão solitária assim?

Será que o casamento, que deveria ser uma das melhores coisas que lhe ocorreram, havia apenas trancado-a em uma casa silenciosa e sem vida e dado-lhe um sobrenome?

Realmente, Fugaku, mesmo sendo pai de dois filhos com ela, não parecia interessado na relação amorosa entre eles... Ela serviu apenas como um meio de prolongar a linhagem Uchiha...

Era o que parecia.

- Okaa... Você se jogou mesmo da escada? – perguntou Sasuke.

A mulher se assustou e negou na mesma hora. Chamou o filho de atrevido e que nunca faria algo desse tipo.

Itachi olhava-a perdendo o controle na bronca e abraçou-a de repente.

- Itachi... – balbuciou, surpresa.

- Por que nunca me chama de filho? – falou, olhando-a com carinho – Okaa...Nós dois te amamos. Não passamos muito tempo juntos, mas te amamos. Nunca se esqueça disso, tá?

Ela chorou nos braços do mais velho e pronunciou um fraco "uhum". Havia sido desesperada tentando _aquilo_...

Sasuke olhava a cena com vontade de participar e, assim como pedia por dentro, sua mãe lhe estendeu a mão e disse:

- Venha também, Sasuke.

A família se abraçou forte, com os três chorando emocionados, pela primeira vez. (N/A: Porra, a mãe deles tentou se matar. Deixa o pessoal chorar em paz! ò.ó) "Poderia ficar assim pra sempre...", pensou a mulher, "Mas seria muito egoísmo.", e esticou a cabeça para observar os, provavelmente e desejados, futuros genros. Sorriu e deitou na cama do quarto de hospital novamente (N/A: Não que ela estivesse de pé, mas estava sentada. Sacas?).

- Uchiha-san, acabou o tempo de visita. Desculpe por ser curto, mas é que a senhora precisa mesmo descansar. – entrou a enfermeira no quarto.

- Não, tudo bem... Obrigada, Mei-chan. (N/A: Erm...pequena dedicatória para Mei-senpai. :3) – e, virando-se para os filhos, sorriu – Dêem um beijo naqueles dois – acenou com à cabeça para Naruto e Deidara – por mim.

Os dois irmãos coraram levemente, apenas confirmando com a cabeça. Foi uma cena engraçada, já que eles estavam no mesmo ritmo, e Mikoto riu com vontade, só parando pois sentiu uma dor no braço esquerdo.

- Mrf... Até mais, garotos.

- Até, okaa-san. – despediram-se.

Fora do quarto da paciente, Deidara dava beijinhos no rosto de Itachi, carinhosamente, enquanto Naruto tentava convencer Sasuke de falar com sua mãe.

- Cara, fica tranqüilo. Graças a Kami ela só está com o braço esquerdo quebrado.

Naruto, não se conformando, prendeu o ar e cruzou os braços, assim como uma criança malcriada, fazendo o namorado dar uma grande gargalhada.

- Pára com isso... HEUSHEUSHEUS... Que idiotice...

- Nyah... Só parei porque sua cara rindo é linda. n.n'/

- Fiuu...Que bonitinho! S2 – brincou Deidara.

- Huhu... O otouto tá vermelho... xD

- Naruto...Eu ainda te mato. ò////////ó

- Nyu!! ;0; Que maldade, Sasu-chaaaaan....

A voz manhosa do loiro acabou afetando a sanidade de Sasuke, fazendo-o agarrar Naruto pela cintura e morder-lhe a orelha. (N/A: :x )

- Faz isso de novo pra ver onde vai dar... – implicou, mas em tom muito divertido, deixando o Namikaze furtivamente corado.

- UIAAA!!! \o/ Itachi, seu irmãozinho não se parece com você só no físico!! \o/

Dessa vez o Uchiha mais velho que corou, ganhando até uma aura assassina-cômica, fazendo Sasuke rir novamente.

- HEUSHEUSHEUSHEUSHEUS !!! xD

- Viu como você é uma gracinha, Sasu-chan? – disse Naruto, rindo, e em seguida deu um selinho em Sasuke.

- Awww... ;0; - (N/A: Deidara o/.. xD)

_aLI pERto ~  
_  
Enfermeira 1 – Nossa...Nunca vi tanto homem bonito junto. ;0;

Enfermeira 2 – E _juntos_... ;0;

Enfermeira 1 – É...kawaii n.n'/

Enfermeira 2 – Concordo. n.n'/

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Sub-capítulo (N/A: Existe isso? D: ): What's my age again?  


- Piuuuuuuuuum...PACT! – um certo loirinho murmurava, debruçado sobre a janela de seu quarto.

- Piuuuuuum....PACT!! – repetiu.

Já era a quarta vez que Sasuke escutava o namorado e companheiro de quarto produzindo aquele barulho e, além de já ter se esgotado sua paciência, estava curioso para saber por que Naruto fazia aqueles sons...erm...realmente estranhos.

- Naruto...O que tá fazendo? – perguntou, abraçando-o por trás e olhando pela janela também. Tentava se manter calmo para qualquer resposta que viesse, porém...

- Ah! Sasuke!! – e virou para ele, sorrindo – Tô jogando suas canetas pela janela.

- COMO É???!!! – hey...olhe a carinha de "whatthefuck" de novo!! \o/

- É legal... Como a minha casa só tem um andar, não tem graça jogar as coisas pela janela. – falou como se fosse o desejo de todo ser humano – Mas, aqui... – seus olhos brilharam, encarando a Lua Nova – Estamos no oitavo andar!! O barulho do objeto descendo em caminho do chão, tentando quebrar o ritmo noturno sereno do vento, e o impacto dele no solo... Nossa!! É música para mim!!

# alma do Sasuke abandona seu corpo #

- Na-Naruto... Do que você jogou... Era tudo do _meu_ estojo? ... – perguntou, ao mesmo tempo que lembrava-se de que suas canetas eram exatamente quatro.

- Uhum. – respondeu, inocente.

# aura assassina de Sasuke se misturando à preocupação #

- Quantas canetas você tem...?

- Uma. Por quê?

- AHHH!! MERDAAA!!! NARUTO!!! AMANHÃ É O PRIMEIRO TESTE E VOCÊ ME JOGA TODAS AS MINHAS CANETAS PELA JANELA???!!!! PORRA!! 'QUE 'CÊ TEM NA CABEÇA???!!!

- COMO ASSIM O PRIMEIRO TESTE???!!! O.O

Sentaram na cama de Sasuke, próxima, e continuaram a falar.

- O Deidara me disse no carro que a Konan tava afim de fazer uma coisa assim pra saber se a gente tá acompanhando direito as aulas...Você tava dormindo... – e bufou em seguida.

- Nem precisa disso!! Claro que ninguém tá entendendo nada!! Ela mete dois quadros de teoria por dia!! xO

- Naruto... O caso é que dá ponto extra e se conheço aquela mulher, ela vai fazer provas com sempre umas trinta, quarenta questões. ¬¬ ... Ahn... Eu preciso de uma caneta...

- Hey... Sasuke... Desculpa. Achei que podia jogá-las da janela... – choramingou.

"Ele _achava_?? Desde quando se jogam coisas pela janela por diversão??", perguntava-se, pensando em qual era o tamanho da infantilidade do namorado.

- Yare, yare... Você merece como trilha sonora "What's my age again?"... Vou pedir uma caneta pro Itachi... Já venho. – e deu um selinho em Naruto antes de sair do quarto.

Enquanto Sasuke estava fora, o loirinho tentava lembrar-se qual música era a que ele havia comentado.

_Um tempinho depois ~_

- Porra... Nem às duas da manhã eles dormem... São dois pervertidos... – resmungava sobre o irmão mais velho e Deidara enquanto abria a porta de seu quarto.

Adentrou no cômodo e surpreendeu-se quando viu Naruto segurando uma guitarra na mão e um microfone perto da boca.

Carinha de "whatthefuck"? Claro!! \o/

- Como 'cê conseguiu isso??? O.O

- As entregas do e-Bay tão mais rápidas. 8D

- Você vai tocar... ? O.O

- YEAH!! \o/

"Fudeu! #.# ", pensou Sasuke, paralisado defronte Naruto.

– And thats about the time she walked away from me

Nobody likes you when you're 23

And you still act like you're in Freshman year

What the hell is wrong with me?

My friends say I should act my age

Whats my age again?

(whats my age again?)

And thats about the time that she broke up with me

No one should take themselves so seriously

With many years to go and fall in line

Why would you wish that on me?

I'll never wanna act my age

Whats my age again?

whats my age again?

whats my age again? - improvisou o loiro em uma versão engraçada de "What's my age again?" (N/A: E a música já é toda zuada. xD ), do Blink 182, mas como eram duas da manhã...

Logo os rapazes dos quartos ao lado estavam gritando coisas que em nenhum horário do dia é permitida a apresentação de tais xingamentos. ;P

Um inspetor levou a guitarra e o microfone de Naruto para longe do "vândalo" e deu uma suspensão de um dia para os dois.

- Ai...que merda. '-' Mals aê, Sasuke. '-'

Sasuke, traumatizado, cai duro no chão e dorme ali mesmo. Tá que Naruto o levou para a cama, mas no dia seguinte o moreno amaldiçoou-o milhões de vezes, dizendo que se ele fosse mais maduro...

- 'cê não iria gostar de mim se fosse assim!! ù/////ú

É...ele tinha razão.

Acostume-se, Uchiha Sasuke, pois tem coisas que já são tão perfeitas e que se tentamos mudá-las, nem que sejam um pouquinho, estragam por completo. É o caso da inocência do Naruto, seu namorado. ;3

**# FIM!!! :D #  
**

Hey, minna!! \o/ Gostaram??? :B Eu sempre riu muito com esses capítulos... Espero que gostem do sétimo capítulo da minha primeira fic!! :D  
Pedidos atendidos: Kabuto apanhou do Sasuke; Sasuke mostrou-se ciumento e mais seme impossível ( xP ); cenas, mesmo que fraquinhas, ItaDei; incinuação de lemon (nunca farei um lemon direito, aviso u.u Não tenho cara-de-pau pra esse ponto .//////.); e...erm...alguém sentiu saudade da Mikoto-san ou foi só eu? n.n'/  
Bem..é isso. xD  
Não se esqueçam... #.#  
THEY BOUGHT IT ON E-BAY!! 8D (xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) (musiquinha)  
E, hey, quem disse que não teria música nesse cap.? u.u Nem que eu tenha que fazer um extra pra colocar música, mas eu faço!! ò.ó  
Ah...E eu jogo coisas pela janela. 8D HEUSHEUSHEUS xDDD Só que moro no 10º andar, então é mais legal!! \o/

Espero que entendam umas piadas toscas minhas na fic, tipo a "seus olhos brilhavam, encarando a Lua Nova". xP  
Ah! 'o' Resolvi que a partir de hoje farei prólogo do próximo capítulo! /o/  
So...here we go! /o/

# Capítulo VIII – O Intruso #

_Algumas semanas depois ~_

- Hey!! Por que ele está aqui??!  
- Algum problema?  
- É tão difícil assim ficar longe de mim?  
- Só quero me divertir mais um pouco...  
- PÁRA!!  
- Eu só quero te ajudar...  
- Você tá estranho...  
- Deveria desistir. Se ele pediu um tempo, é porque não tem mais jeito.  
- Como sabe de tudo isso?  
- Queria que você confiasse em mim...  
- POR QUE NÃO ENTENDE??!!  
- Eu só te amo...  
- Eu só te amo...

_  
_

Uma promessa? Sasuke muito mais ciumento.  
Algo que é certo e nada poderá mudar? Kabuto é nome de pokemon e esse final de fic parece ending de Power Rangers, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. u.u  
Agradeço muito à todos que mandaram reviews!! Cara, vocês são incríveis mesmo!! Tem gente que já até mandou review para as minhas oneshots e adicionou minhas fics nos favoritos!! Eu me achei em listas dos autores favoritos também!! Eu tô muito feliz e agradeço à todos que me apóiam e acreditar que um dia ainda posso brilhar como ficwriter. ;0;  
Atenção à todos...Acreditem...Eu...Eu ainda matarei a Mikoto-san. ;0; Mas é por uma doença... ;0;

Declarações de amor da autora? n.n  
Non...posso estar muito feliz, mas outro dia eu falo. ;3

Até o próximo capítulo!! o/

E, de novo, MUITO OBRIGADA À TODOS QUE LÊEM AS MINHAS HUMILDES FIQUÊZINHAS!! 8D

Comam ramen, brigadeiro, comprem uma pelúcia do Sasuke e do Naruto, leiam fic e façam cosplay comigo!!! \o/

See ya. o/

Mello ~


	8. Chapter 8

Outro atraso...o maior de todos, se não me engano. Pesso desculpas mesmo. Refiz esse capítulo umas cinco vezes e espero que lhes agrade o resultado. :/

So...here we go! o/

Capítulo VIII – Precisão 

- Hey, Naru, sai logo daí! Eu ainda tenho que tomar banho!

- Hum... Ainda tô com dor de barriga... - murmurou Naruto enquanto abria a porta do banheiro. Sem olhar para Sasuke, pôs-se a andar para sair do caminho do outro, mas teve o corpo abraçado por trás.

Perguntando-se o motivo daquilo, virou a cabeça para a direção onde sentiu a respiração do namorado e logo teve os lábios tomados pelo mesmo.

A língua de Sasuke passeou tranqüilamente na boca do loiro, deixando-o ao mesmo tempo mais desperto para o dia e sem ação. Havia se passado um mês, mas ainda não estava acostumado com as repentinas carícias de Sasuke. Era tudo tão pra eles, tão único e tão bom em todos os momentos juntos que Naruto se esforçava para pensar que não era apenas um sonho.

- Pronto. Agora pode ir. – disse o Uchiha com um sorriso e olhar doce na face, soltando a cintura de Naruto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Suspirou, pensando em quantas vezes já deve ter corado com os beijos do namorado, e foi vestir o uniforme para as aulas.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Saindo da sala para o refeitório, as mãos enlaçadas com as de Naruto, Sasuke escutou vindo de pouco longe:

"Bichas!!"

Sentiu uma veia de sua mão pulsar como se pedisse "soque esse cara", mas preocupou-se mais na possibilidade de Naruto ter ouvido o xingamento.

Foi mais um impulso do que uma decisão séria, mas de qualquer forma, a verdade é que puxando Naruto para perto de si, Sasuke murmurou em sua orelha:

- Eu tô com você.

Às vezes o loiro pensava que o namorado estava ficando realmente maluco.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- Sa...Sa...SASUKE!

Sem entender o motivo se viu sendo empurrado para longe por um Naruto incrivelmente corado, que arfava e o olhava com uma expressão de irritação e incredulidade.

Por acaso olhou para baixo e viu sua mão direita segurando o zíper das calças do garoto abaixo de si naquela cama. Oww...Parece que aquilo não estava mais sendo apenas um beijo...

- Hn...Mals... – disse virando o olhar uma direção que não o levasse a mirar o namorado. Sabia desde o início que não deveriam chegar àquele momento – ao menos não tão cedo – e agora se encontram em uma situação bem desconfortável.

- Deixa...

O loiro levantou e andou em direção ao banheiro rapidamente, mas mesmo assim Sasuke conseguiu ver um vulto mais alto do que o normal nas calças de Naruto exatamente no local que quase havia "descoberto".

Alguns minutos mais tarde, saindo com uma toalha envolta do pescoço pelo banho tomado, viu Sasuke falando no celular apoiado na sacada da janela.

- Hn. Tá, depois me avisa como foi. ...Manda um abraço pra ele também, então. Hn. Tchau.

- Quem era? – perguntou chegando mais perto do moreno. – Itachi?

- É.

- Sasu... – os braços de Naruto envolveram Sasuke em um abraço que silenciosamente era pedido pelo moreno – Eu te amo...Sério...Mas não dá ainda. Só isso. – disse afundando o rosto no peito do outro.

Sasuke retribuiu o abraço aproximando-os mais e logo após ouvir as palavras de Naruto, disse-lhe:

- Eu também, ué. Já te disse, "tô contigo", também não quero te forçar a nada.

Mesmo com a cabeça sobre a do loiro, conseguiu imaginar perfeitamente o sorriso que o outro dava.

Duas horas depois ~

- Hn...entendi. Mas quanto tempo demora a sair o resultado do exame? – perguntou Itachi ao médico de sua mãe.

- Quase dois meses. É estranho que a senhora Uchiha continue com uma pressão tão alta, então entenda, por favor, é importante que o tratamento comece o mais rápido possível para qualquer que seja sua doença. Itachi-san, responda-me só por curiosidade, alguém em sua família tem o sangue tipo O também?

- Não.

- Entendo... Bem, é isso. Já tiramos o gesso do braço de sua mãe, mas ela continuará aqui no hospital por um tempo.

- Ok. Posso vê-la mais uma vez antes de sair?

- Claro. A porta do quarto está aberta. – e girou a maçaneta da porta próxima a eles, esperando apenas que Itachi entrasse para que voltasse a seu trabalho.

A mulher estava deitada na cama, já com a roupa branca dos doentes que ficavam internados, e olhava para a direção do filho que caminhava para dentro de seu quarto.

- Vocês conversaram um bocado.

- Okaa, você vai fazer uns exames para achar o motivo da sua pressão alta. Depois eu ligo pro otou e pro Sasuke avisando. – levou os lábios em encontro da testa da mãe e sentiu sua mão sendo segurada com um pouco mais de força – Agora eu tenho que ir. Deidara espera no carro, também.

- Tudo bem. Dê um beijo meu nele e no seu irmão.

O sorriso leve de sua mãe impediu sua pequena vontade de sair dali por um segundo, mas logo já estava na entrada do grande hospital, entrando novamente no carro preto.

x.x.x.x.x.x

O rapaz loiro tirava um cochilo sobre o tapete do quarto, mas o outro moreno continuava fazendo o dever da casa.

- Hn...Entendi. Então é assim... – escreveu mais alguma coisa no caderno e o fechou em seguida. Um bocejo e foi olhar as horas – 'que pariu! São dez e vinte! – _"Por isso ele já tá cansado assim", _pensou olhando Naruto adormecido no chão.

Na verdade, ainda não estava com sono. Um pouco desgastado pelas tarefas pra casa, mas não com sono.

Levantou e foi até o criado-mudo onde estava seu iPod. Deitou na cama e o ligou. Perguntou-se se um mangá não seria melhor para passar o tempo, mas como seu saco para ler mais alguma coisa já tinha acabado, afastou a idéia e deu play no aleatório.

- Heh... – foi essa a risada que deu pela música. "Mr. Brightside", da banda The Killers. Quem o visse não acharia que gostava desse estilo de música, mas gostava. Era dessas bandas que você consegue pensar "what the fuck?" e ao mesmo tempo gostar muito. Sem notar cantava baixo junto com a música. – ...And I've been doing just fine. Gotta gotta be down because I want it all. It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this? It was only kiss, it was only kiss…

O celular vibrando na mesinha ao lado de si piscava o nome de Itachi na tela e logo foi atendido por Sasuke. Pelo horário, ele e Deidara já deveriam estar no colégio de volta.

- Fala. Como foi lá?

_- Com o braço, tudo bem. Já tá normal, mas a okaa vai ficar mais uns tempos no hospital pra fazer uns exames (N/A: Esse é o Itachi do outro lado da linha. Em itálico)._

- Por que exames?!

Mesmo achando a conversa com o médico muito imprecisa, Itachi explicou o que pôde a Sasuke. O garoto suspeitava dos motivos da internação da mãe e falou ao irmão sua conclusão:

- Tô quase certo que tem outra coisa no meio. Devem ter falado com a okaa antes e ela conseguiu fazê-los guardar a maioria da história.

_- Levando em conta que o nosso pai é um dos principais sócios dos hospitais Demegawa, até tem sentido a palavra da okaa ter um pouco mais de peso a esse ponto._

- Mas, Itachi, - Sasuke tomou forças para falar sobre o que lhe incomodava mais – você acha que pode ser algo _grave_?

_- Não sei, otouto. Realmente não sei._ – o irmão mais velho suspirou e logo em seguida disse para dar um pouco de esperança a eles – _Mas tomara que não seja. Não tem sentido a okaa ter uma doença mais pesada agora se ela nunca teve nada parecido, não acha?_

- É. Hn. Você já tá no alojamento de novo, né?

_- Sim. Tá com saudade de me ver, é? _– implicou dando uma risada sarcástica depois.

- Não mesmo!! Tchau! – já ia desligar o aparelho, mas escutou a voz do irmão chamando-o novamente. – Hn. Que foi?

_- Amanhã a gente se encontra no almoço. Mesa de sempre mesmo._

- Hn. Tá. Tchau.

_- Boa noite._

Não que já estivesse com sono, mas dormiu logo que desligou o celular.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- PIRIRIRIRI-PIRIRIRIRI...

O alarme de Sasuke já tocava há duas horas, mas só quando deu seis e quarenta eles acordaram.

Sim, vinte minutos para chegarem a tempo da aula.

- NARUTO!!! COMO VOCÊ TRANCA O DESPERTADOR NO ARMÁRIO???????!!!!!!!!! – ralava Sasuke com o outro enquanto vestia rapidamente a calça do uniforme e já começava a calçar os sapatos – O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA??!!!!

- DESCULPA SE O BARULHO DISSO ME IRRITA, FALOU??!!!! EU NÃO AGÜENTAVA MAIS ESSE TOQUE AGUDO TODA MANHÃ NO MEU OUVIDO!!!! DATTEBAYO!!! – respondeu no mesmo tom do outro, tentando sem muito sucesso arrumar a gravata azul na gola da camisa toda amassada.

- ERA SÓ FALAR QUE EU COMPRAVA OUTRO ALARME, DOBE!!!!

- TEME!!!! NÃO ME XINGUE!!

Quando viram, já estavam vestidos em cinco minutos. O cabelo de ambos estava estupidamente bagunçado, mas isso não era importante no momento. Pegaram as mochilas e saíram correndo em direção do caminho pro prédio das aulas.

- 'Cê acha que dá pra gente comprar algo na cantina??? – perguntou Naruto enquanto corria ao lado do moreno – Eu acho que nem jantei ontem!! Tô morrendo de fome!!!!

- Não, não dá mais tempo!! São uns dez minutos só pra chegar ao refeitório e a gente só tem mais dez pra entrar na sala!!! Se mudarmos o caminho agora, perdemos a aula!!!

- Kuso!! – e continuaram a correr.

Pouco tempo depois ~

A primeira aula era de Deidara e ele, antes de qualquer professor, notara a ausência de Sasuke e Naruto no meio da classe. Realmente seria sem motivo a falta deles, já que por Itachi estavam bem na noite passada, sem doença nem dores, mas como faltava apenas um minuto para as sete, tinha que fechar a porta da sala e começar sua aula.

Distraído, empurrava a porta lentamente, mas ouvindo o que parecia ser uma manada de elefantes pelas passadas audíveis de longe, olhou para o corredor e viu nada menos que uma cabeça negra e outra loira, as duas de uniforme, correndo ameaçadoramente em direção à sala.

"_Un. Chegaram então. Heheh...no último segundo."_, se divertia em pensamentos enquanto conferia o relógio e fechava a porta vendo os dois rapazes entrarem afobados na classe.

Os olhares confusos sobre as imagens exaustas pela meia maratona percorrida iam de Naruto para Sasuke e voltavam para o loiro quase em sincronia. Estavam, no mínimo, não apresentáveis como alunos do Eisei.

- Meninos, posso ver que estão cansados e por pouquíssimo tempo não atrasados, mas tenho que lembrá-los que a aula já vai começar? Vamos, para os seus lugares. – Deidara falou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, mas com o tom de um professor comum. Desde o primeiro dia de aula tentava ser mais parcial e manter uma relação igual com todos os alunos, senão sabia que apontariam para Sasuke bombas escritas "queridinho do professor". – Bem, bom dia turma. Quero todos com o dever de sexta sobre a mesa para corrigirmos. Ninguém nem pra me lembrar ontem, né? ...

- Naruto-kun, o que houve? – perguntou Sai enquanto Deidara continuava falando na frente da sala – Vocês dois estão...sério...Parecendo dois mendigos de uniforme.

- Heheh... – riu sem graça passando a mão atrás da cabeça – Nada não...Só um problema com o despertador... Heheh.

- Naruto-kun...Você realmente é muito engraçado... – concluiu virando pra frente e ouvindo mais uma risada vinda do loiro.

- Nossa... Sasuke-kun, eu nunca vi seu cabelo assim... – Ino choramingava enquanto falava com Sakura – Testuda, como isso pôde acontecer?

- Vai ver ele só se atrasou e não teve tempo direito de se arrumar... – disse sem demonstrar muito interesse.

- Ei! Você não me chamou de "porca"! O que tem de errado com você, Sakura? – se assustando, olhou para trás conferir o estado "doente" da melhor amiga.

- Hn?! Na-Nada!

A rosada virou rapidamente para ficar reta e não demonstrar para a direção que realmente observava, mas a loira notou mesmo assim.

- De novo olhando o Sai?! Se eu não soubesse que o Sasuke-kun tá com o Naruto, levaria isso como um sinal verde pra mim...

- Eu não tava olhando o Sai! Que droga! – mas corando, a menina se denunciou.

- Hihi... Vocês podem até ser bonitinhos juntos. Boa sorte, testuda. – e deu um sorrisinho, incentivando-a.

- Aff... Porca... – resmungou voltando o olhar para o desenhista.

- Vocês acham que eu não noto??!! Como é, gente?! E a aula?? – Deidara virou para olhar a turma e encontrando um ponto onde havia mais afobação que ainda não lhe dava atenção, bateu com a caixa de giz na mesa (N/A: Hn. Lembra até o professor de religião. ¬¬ Toda hora fazia isso. ¬¬) – Vocês aí do fudão! Dá pra prestar atenção um pouco?!

A postura dos alunos melhorou e a aula correu sem tantos incômodos pelo resto do tempo.

- TRIIIIIIIIIM-TRIIIIIIIIIM

- Então, TenTen-chan, é assim qu-... Ham?! Sério? Já acabou minha aula?! – desconfiado, olhou no relógio e viu realmente que seu tempo tinha acabado. – Hn... Então tá, né. TenTen-chan, entendeu tudo que disse?

- Hai. Obrigada, sensei. Até sexta.

- Tchau turma. – e então pegou sua mochila e saiu.

_Naruto's P.O.V._

Mesmo que eu seja distraído, o vi na hora. Ali, na porta, entrando atrás de um cara com um cabelo preto que só acabava na cintura. Achei que era só eu que havia notado-o na sala, mas quando escutei a bufada do Sasuke na cadeira da frente e ele falando um baixo "desgraçado", vi que me enganei. Nesse mesmo tempo, senti o olhar pesado de Kabuto sobre mim e tudo que se passou comigo naquele dia pareceu repetir-se.

A presença dele ali, a memória do corpo dele perto do meu...tudo isso fez com que meu estômago embrulhasse e eu ficasse tonto. Não durou muito tempo, claro que não, mas foi o suficiente para me deixar mal.

Imagino como o Sasuke esteja...

- Meu nome é Orochimaru e sou o novo professor de matemática de vocês. Este ao meu lado é Kabuto, um aluno do terceiro escolhido por mim para ser meu ajudante em algumas aulas. Alguma dúvida? – disse o estranho de que falei antes.

- Er...sen-sensei – Hinata levantou a mão lá do outro canto da sala – O-O que aconte-aconteceu com o nosso antigo sensei de matemática, A-Asuma-san?

- Não é da conta de vocês. – como é mesmo aquela palavra..."rispidez"? Tch! Deixa. Ele foi é escroto mesmo! – Mas tenham certeza de que eu serei o professor de vocês até o final do ano.

Cara, sério? Tava na cara que ninguém ali gostava do Michael Jackson tirando _aquele_ cara.

Tomara que o Kabuto fique bem distante de mim e do Sasuke.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- Kabuto, eu tenho que falar com o inspetor do sexto andar antes de irmos pra sala do segundo ano. Chama um garoto qualquer aí pra te ajudar a arrumar as coisas e depois vai pra turma A do quarto andar.

- Ok. – disse e abriu a porta para os garotos, depois de três horas e meia de matemática cansativa, saírem para o almoço, mas falou antes de abrir caminho aos alunos – Uchiha Sasuke, permaneça na sala.

Naruto trocou um olhar confuso com o namorado e, recebendo um "daqui a pouco nos vemos" pronunciado pelo mesmo, saiu da classe sem olhar o de cabelos grisalhos.

O rapaz levantou rapidamente da carteira assim que a porta havia sido fechada e se dirigiu a Kabuto com uma expressão nem um pouco satisfeita no rosto.

- Você sabe que posso quebrar a sua cara agora mesmo, não sabe? – ameaçou-o. O punho já ia naturalmente se fechando. – O que quer comigo?

- Nossa, você ainda consegue ter essa presença tão desagradável? – disse quando se virou para apagar o quadro – Bem, isso não importa. Eu te chamei aqui para, enquanto me ajuda a guardar os materiais da aula, falarmos sobre o Naruto-kun.

Como sabia do que Kabuto falaria, não se jogou contra ele e começou uma briga logo de início, mas até o de óculos sabia que dependendo do que falasse era bem provável que seria isso que Sasuke faria.

- Então, Sasuke-kun, eu tenho...

No segundo seguinte que Kabuto se virou para estar de frente a Sasuke, um punho acertou seu rosto com tanta força que o fez cair no chão.

De costas no chão, viu o rapaz indo em direção a porta, mas parou ali.

- Mais uma vez vou te dizer isso, já que parece que não entendeu. Não tô afim de escutar as idiotices que você fala, não vou te ajudar a limpar droga nenhuma, não vou te deixar fazer algo pro Naruto de novo e, tenha certeza, se te encontrar na rua, será o fim disso tudo já que vou te mandar pro hospital. Hn. – e saiu.

- Tch. – murmurou enquanto se levantava.

# Fim desse capítulo. #

Eu sei que o capítulo ficou sem muita relação entre as cenas, mas eu queria mostrar tudo isso aí mesmo. E, sobre o prólogo de capítulos, esqueçam. ¬¬" Eu não consigo seguir aquilo nem f*. ¬¬  
Achei que vocês poderiam não entender direito o nome do capítulo, já tirando o fato que sempre os nomes dos meus capítulos são sem muito sentido. D: Então, "precisão"...eu escolhi esse nome porque o Sasuke é alguém decidido e forte nessa fic! Dattebayo! xD Sério, ele é um dos personagens que mais gosto de escrever na fic. :3

Bem...eu tenho um **aviso** pra vocês! \o/ Nessa fic, eu prometo, nem que eu tenha que refazer o capítulo dez vezes para ficar do jeito que eu quero, o Sasuke irá cantar!! 8D HEUSEHSUEHSEU ' xDD Eu vou me divertir com isso... #.#' Se quiserem dar palpites para músicas, eu irei adorar. :3 Mas, alertando, tenque ser algo engraçado de imaginar esse mlk cantando. XD Tipo, "Shooting Star"(primeira ending de Naruto Shippuuden :3) ou "Geek In The Pink" (cantor-Jason Mraz :3). Eu pensei muito nele cantando algo e achei essas músicas legais, mas quero a opinião de vocês também! xD

Então...see ya. :3 (prometo, vou começar a escrever o capítulo 9 agora... #morrendo de vergonha pelo atraso#)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey...como vão vocês? e.e  
Atraso por problemas pessoais.. peço a compreensão de vocês.  
Ah, quero agradecer especialmente à **Niicolle-chan**. Você não tem noção de como fiquei feliz quando li sua review.

E muito obrigado a quem lê a fic e me acompanha também! xD

So...here we go! o/

x.x.x.x.x.x

Capítulo 09 – Hey, Sasuke! Olha, não ta mais com números romanos!

_Naruto's P.O.V. _

"Daqui a pouco nos vemos"...como se eu fosse mesmo deixá-lo com o quatro-olhos na boa e sair pra comer! O Sasuke até parece que não pensa!

Me encostei na parede do lado da porta pra esperar por ele, mas em pouco tempo um barulho alto pra caraca veio de lá dentro e vi que o Sasuke se aproximava da saída. Quando ele empurrou a porta, eu acabei ficando atrás dela e ele não me viu, mas deu pra escutar tudo que ele disse...

Mas é um idiota mesmo. .-.

- Sasuke, qual é o seu problema?! – falei quando pude ficar de frente pra ele – Isso aqui não é anime não pra ficar fazendo essas ceninhas sérias!! Mas que droga!!

Heheh...a cara de cu dele é única. xD

- Por que você não desceu? – ele perguntou com a mão no rosto assim que começamos a andar lado a lado em caminho do refeitório. Tenho certeza que ele corou... heheh xD

- Se você precisasse de mim, eu teria que estar por perto pra te ajudar, né?

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

Idiota...Fica falando essas coisas com a maior normalidade e com esses sorrisos... e.é

- Eu que tenho que dizer que isso não é anime. E pára de dar esse sorriso de protagonista bonzinho. – falei encarando-o.

...Por que eu sorri agora? O.O

- Nyah! Sasu!! – ele disse deixando o sorriso mais bonitinho ainda ¬¬ - Se eu fosse um protagonista de anime super irado – eita, humildade... ¬¬ - e você o personagem sério e que tem um zilhão – "zilhão"? '-' – de fangirls, acho que a gente ficaria junto também!! Seria legal ver um anime assim, né??!! – tipo...preciso dizer que o sorriso-comercial-da-colgate continua presente?

- Quando você virar mangaka, não vou te deixar fazer um mangá com a gente. – falei com o tom de voz mais anti-social que eu tenho, mas ele ainda sim continuou me encarando com um sorriso...se bem que esse era mais discreto. '-'

- Heheh... Esse é o Sasuke que eu conheço! Dattebayo! – disse e então agarrou minha mão, aproximando-se mais também.

Naruto...te amar é uma droga. ¬¬ Por culpa disso não consigo te impedir de fazer essas coisas. (mega-ultra-corado)

x.x.x.x.x.x

- Hey...Como a gente vai conseguir uma mesa?! Tá tudo lotado hoje!! – perguntou Naruto enquanto observava a sala mais bem cheia que o normal – Kuso...

- O Itachi deve ter pego uma mesa com o Deidara antes. – disse soltando um "hn" depois – É só achar uma cabeça amarela e outra preta no meio disso tudo...

Sasuke olhava um pouco sério demais para a multidão e Naruto, conseguindo entender o motivo, puxou a manga da camisa do outro, fazendo-o na mesma hora fitá-lo.

- Hn?

- Você não gosta de ficar passando no meio de um monte de gente, né?

Sasuke o olhou meio duvidoso, mas logo disse:

- É, não gosto, mas... – soltou uma bufada – tudo certo. Ali... – e apontou para um local que ficava mais no canto da sala – Eles estão lá. Hn...Não devia ter a nossa mesa quando eles chegaram.

- Vamos por aqui que não tem tanta gente... - o loirinho chamou o moreno com o olhar e, de mãos dadas, deram a volta no cômodo por um caminho contrário ao que Sasuke iria tomar, mas realmente com menos pessoas e logo estavam sentados juntos de Deidara e Itachi.

- Otouto, por que demoraram tanto?

A conversa rolou mais um bocado e quando os dois loiros foram buscar o almoço, Sasuke olhou sério o irmão e disse:

- O que você queria me falar?

- Sim. Sasuke, você vai ganhar um novo professor...

- Orochimaru? O que tem ele? – perguntou ficando mais curioso.

- Eu já teria falado se não tivesse sido interrompido! Já basta o Deidara, agora você também...

- Itachi...

- O quê?

- Continua, então!

- Hn... É que quando eu e o resto do pessoal estudávamos aqui, Orochimaru era nosso professor. Desde o início ele se mostrava muito interessado no Deidara e na Konan e logo depois que a Konan saiu do colégio, que foi pouco antes do fim do ano, o Deidara foi raptado...

- Espera! Como assim ele demonstrava interesse?! E por que a sensei saiu do colégio?!

- Huf... – Itachi suspirou, pensando na melhor forma de responder – Eu sempre estive perto do Deidara e, às vezes, Orochimaru olhava pra ele como se quisesse...

Vendo a expressão enojada no rosto do irmão, Sasuke entendeu o que queria dizer e perguntou o que começava a lhe preocupar de verdade:

- O que ele pode fazer?

- É, isso... No tempo em que Deidara foi raptado ele tinha tirado uma folga e mesmo que seja uma possibilidade pequena pra qualquer um, pra nós que sabíamos disso era certo. Deidara não foi maltratado - foi exatamente o contrário! Teve refeições todas bem preparadas e deram-lhe uma cama para dormir, pelo que ele disse -, mas ele esteve o tempo todo vendado e não conseguia identificar quem o tinha levado para o local...

- Ele...espera. Você não me respondeu.

Itachi olhou firme para o irmão mais novo e concluiu o assunto com duas frases quando viu que os outros dois se aproximavam:

- Deidara foi devolvido de carro na porta de casa com um **vestido de boneca**. Se Orochimaru é um desses tarados por crianças, que é a imagem que eu tenho dele e sempre terei, é melhor que vocês dois, Sasuke, fiquem o mais longe possível dele.

"_O quê?", _a expressão confusa de Sasuke mirava o irmão de perfil que já cumprimentava seu professor com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sasu? Tá olhando o quê? – perguntou Naruto estranhando o olhar vago de Sasuke – Hey.. Sasu?

- Hn? Ah, oi. Trouxe o que hoje? – disse enquanto observava Naruto sentando ao seu lado com a bandeja.

- Meu nescau - com certeza! -, coca pra você e dois croissants de frango. Mordi um pedaço do seu e tá comprovado: tá bem quentinho. :3

- Ahhh....valeu. ¬¬"

O horário de almoço estava quase no final e todos no refeitório iam se levantando para voltar à suas salas aos poucos. Quando o primeiro sinal tocou, Sasuke já estava de pé com Naruto se despedindo do irmão e do professor. Do nada, Deidara pareceu ter ficado surpreso consigo mesmo e parou os garotos quando eles começaram a andar.

- Sasuke-kun, eu tenho que pedir um favor à vocês. Un. Hoje, depois da aula de vocês, eu vou ter que sair correndo pra um conselho de classe junto com os professores do terceiro ano e nem eu, nem o Itachi poderemos buscar uma pasta que pedi para o secretário guardar pra mim. Você pode ir lá buscar depois? Un.

- Você dá aula pro terceiro ano também?? – perguntou Naruto enquanto Sasuke pensava na mesma coisa.

- Claro. Peço em seu nome como professor do terceiro ou do primeiro ano?

- Tanto faz. E obrigado! Agora vão pra aula. Un. – disse e em seguida de um meio-sorriso foi pra junto de Itachi.

- Nossa. Sasu, achei que eles só trabalhavam aqui pra turma deles poder se encontrar até no trabalho, mas... dar aula pra dois anos deve ser cansativo. Por que o Deidara-sensei faz isso?

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Agora vamos mais rápido. Não tô a fim de ficar pro lado de fora da sala.

No hospital Demegawa de Konoha... ~

- Uchiha-san, sua família sabe que você é diabética ?

- Meus filhos não, meu marido sim. – respondeu sem olhar para o médico.

- Nós fizemos o raio-X e encontramos... Uchiha-san... Você tem um câncer no rim.

A notícia atingiu a mulher com força. Era verdade que as dores dela a cada dia aumentavam mais e que já tinha pensado em ir ao hospital antes para verificar, mas não pensou que seria aquilo. Uma idéia do possível resultado do câncer veio-lhe na cabeça e ela se sentiu, mais do que nunca, assustada.

- Como... Como eu faço agora? – foi o que conseguiu falar.

- Você vai ter que usar uma máquina que irá fazer o papel de filtração do seu rim. No seu caso, dá para pagar uma e usá-la em casa, mas tenho que avisá-la que irá precisar de algumas enfermeiras, Uchiha-san...

- Tudo bem... Entendo...

Pouco mais de um minuto de silêncio se passou e o médico pediu licença para sair. O barulho da porta encaixando no encostamento foi o necessário para que Mikoto pensasse:

" Eu vou morrer. Da mesma forma como minha mãe morreu. "

Na sala de "pequeno repouso" para os médicos do hospital... ~

- E aí, Hideki, como foi com a paciente? – perguntou um médico loiro que bebia café ao que acabava de entrar na sala.

- Nem me fala... Me senti muito tenso. Falar para a mulher de Uchiha Fugaku que ela tem um câncer no rim não é nada fácil... Fiquei com pena dela também..

- HAM??!! UCHIHA??! – exclamou cuspindo o café no chão – MIKOTO??!

- Minato!! O que deu em você??!!

- Qual é o quarto dela?!!??? – disse segurando o amigo de trabalho pelos ombros – Vamos, responda!!!

- É o quarto 69 do terceiro andar!!

Sem mais nada dizer ou fazer, saiu correndo pela porta da sala.

O médico Hideki apenas olhou a poça de café no azulejo e suspirou:

- Estranho... E ainda vou ter que limpar isso. Que nojo.

Poucos minutos depois: Quarto 69.

- Mikoto?!?!! – falou exasperado abrindo com força a porta e entrando sem jeito no cômodo.

- Minato ??

xOxOxOxOx

- Sasu, não tinha mais dever?

O relógio digital na cômoda marcava oito e vinte. Naruto o encarou quando sentou na cama e disse, sem permitir que Sasuke respondesse à outra pergunta:

- Cara!! Já são quase nove horas!!

- Como? – disse tirando o fone do ipod do ouvido – Nove ho- .... Naru, ainda falta mais de meia hora pra dar nove horas. – suspirou.

- Eu seeeeei...mas ainda assim..tá bem tarde já. E eu ainda tô com impressão de que tínhamos algum dever pra amanhã...

Sasuke pareceu ficar branco por um segundo.

- MERDA!!! – e levantou da cadeira buscando por sua mochila – Tem um resumo pra fazer que é de três capítulos do livro de filosofia!!

- AH NÃO!!! EU NÃO LI NADA DAQUELE LIVRO ATÉ HOJE!! SÓ DORMI NAS AULAS TODAS!!! – gritou se levantando também e buscando seu livro-tijolo em meio de uma pequena bagunça na escrivaninha.

- Não acredito... Como eu pude me esquecer desse resumo?!

Os dois rapazes se olharam concordando silenciosamente de que naquela noite teriam que quase madrugar pelo dever da matéria que era eleita por todos da turma como a mais chata depois de matemática.

- Sasuke...Me ajuda, tá? – Naruto deu um longo suspiro olhando para o chão - Eu realmente não consigo prestar atenção nisso e não quero me dar super mal nesse ano e ficar no sufoco no último bimestre que nem no ano passado.

O Uchiha olhou docemente para o loiro e se permitiu um breve sorriso. Aproximou-se do outro e deu-lhe um abraço por trás.

- Você tem sorte de eu prestar atenção nas aulas.

- Heh! – os dois deram um selinho e Naruto fez Sasuke sentar no chão com ele – Então...Vai lendo aí de uma forma que eu entenda. Haushaushaushaus.

- Ok, ok...

- Hey, Sasuke... O capítulo não tá numerado com números romanos!

- Nem todos os livros são numerados assim.

- Nh...é o costume.

- lol ?

E assim a noite se passou.

# Fim do capítulo 9 #

Eu sei, eu sei... Capítulo incrivelmente curto (seis páginas no Word), sem revisão e que demorou um mês pra ser postado(acho..) é igual ao pior que um ficwriter pode fazer, mas... Eu realmente tô com uma vida tão confusa...  
Gente, de verdade, depois dessa de uma mês enrolando, eu NUNCA mais quero falhar com vocês! E como uma forma de pedir desculpas eu quero dizer que vocês podem pedir tanto fanarts ou oneshots(não garanto exatamente que ficará boa xD) SasuNaru ou de, sei lá, outros casais de Naruto. Sinta-se livre para pedir o que quiser tirando HENTAI! Eu NÃO vou desenhar ou escrever hentai porque não tenho NENHUMA experiência com isso, então simplesmente não dá, ok? Entendam por favor. D:

Respostas às reviews:  
**Niicolle-chan** :

Sério que gosta tanto assim da fic? O.o Nossa...você não tem idéia de como isso me deixa feliz. O "obrigado por existir" simplesmente me deixou vermelha-mor. lol  
Espero que goste desse capítulo. Espero realmente que ele não tenha te decepcionado e perdão pelo grande atraso... Lembre-se que pode pedir oneshot ou fanart SasuNaru que eu faço :3

**Mary-chan** :

Valeu por dizer que ta gostando da fic! xD Pra mim ela ta tão sem-graça já que eu sou péssimo com palavras. xD Também morreria se tivesse três aulas de matemática. .-.' Espero que fique feliz quando eu botar o Kabuto se fodendo mais depois. :D Pode pedir oneshot ou fanart com casal de Naruto que eu faço, lembre-se. o/

**Chibi Mari-chan:**

(É impressão minha ou várias pessoas curtem ser chamadas de "chan"? .-.')  
Hashuahsuahs... que bom que gostou, né? xDD Espero que não se decepcione com esse. xP Se quiser oneshot ou fanart SasuNaru, peça. \o/

**Cah-chan Hime** :

(Conclusão: Realmente, o pessoal deve gostar mesmo de ser chamado de "chan". .-.')  
Foi divertido escrever o capítulo oito. Que bom que gostou dele. :3 Valeu pela idéia do sertanejo, mas eu só conheço uma música de sertanejo e ela ainda é misturada com rock. xD  
Cara...eu realmente não sei quem é "Zezé de camargo". x.x Muito menos uma canção dele sobre...andorinhas? *wth?*  
Se quiser fanart ou oneshot SasuNaru, já sabe. ;3

**Danyela49** :

Finalmente alguém que não tem "chan" no nick. xD  
Que bom que gosta da fic! Não a abandone mesmo que eu pareça ter abondonado vocês! :D  
Acho que o Kabuto não tem muitos fans. xD E mals pelo atraso.  
Espero que curta esse cap. ^^'  
Até! o/  
(mesmo aviso sobre fanart e oneshot valendo. :3)

**RockFighterGirl** :

Valeu mesmo pelo "AMEI O CAP DE PAIXÃO". n.n  
Nh...não garanto que eles não tenham uma pequena briga. x.x' Mals.  
Desculpa se o capítulo nove estiver tão ruim quanto eu penso que ele está. x.x  
E obrigado por mandar reviews. :3  
(mesmo aviso sobre fanart e oneshot valendo. :3)

**loveDeidara :**

Que bom que ta curtindo. xDD Quero logo escrever as cenas em que o Orochimaru vai aparecer mais. xD Eu também gosto dele, então fica de boa. :D  
Continuei mesmo depois de meio século. o/ Espero que goste. o/S  
See ya. o/  
(mesmo aviso sobre fanart e oneshot valendo. :3)

**Schetine's-Lyra** :

Perdão...Você sempre manda as primeiras reviews pros meus caps e eu faço outro atraso desses... Mals mesmo se te decepcionei.  
Eu amo essa música, muito! xD, mas não vai dar pra colocar ela nessa fic. (shit!) Mas, cara... a sua review me inspirou tanto que eu tenho idéia pra fazer uma fic de uns dois ou três capítulos com base nessa música!! \o/ Te agradeço pro resto da vida! xD Eu mal posso esperar para quando postarei o primeiro capítulo dela!! (olhos brilhando)  
Como eu já disse antes... Não, não terá lemon. Sei que você adora isso e pergunta se vou escrever lemon em praticamente cada review, mas eu não tenho experiência e nem cara-de-pau pra escrever lemon. x.x  
Tomara que você não queira me matar pelo capítulo tosco... #.#  
(mesmo aviso sobre fanart e oneshot valendo. :3)

Última palavra antes de enviar o capítulo pro FF : Eu amo vocês. O: Valeu por tudo, gente. Eu nunca pensei que chegaria ao nono capítulo com tanta gente mandando review. Não sei mesmo explicar como to me sentindo e..nossa! Eu sou mesmo péssima com palavras! xD  
Até o capítulo 10 (sério que já chegou nisso? *o*)!! \o/ Previsão de entrega DE VERDADE em uma semana, mais ou menos.  
See ya. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**AVISO** - _Confissões de uma ficwriter_

(fala com muitos palavrões)

Estado da Mello agora: honra no lixo, saudade horrível dos amigos que ela só fala pelo MSN, sem poder usar computador há duas semanas e meia, com prévia de que poderá entrar no computador novamente só na segunda depois do carvanal.

Entenderam o que é isso, né? Sim, minha gente, CASTIGO. (cara de cu)

E foi um castigo completamente injusto. (cara de cu²) Lá estava eu, no computador, feliz da vida lendo a review nova da Lyra e dizendo pra mim mesma "O capítulo já ta pronto no papel, então agora só falta um final de semana pra eu poder passar tudo pro computador e postar! (cara-feliz detected)" e de repente aparece minha mãe (eram três da madruga).

Dá pra sentir que deu merda, né? (e nem era dia de aula! Era sábado! O.o')

Bem, resumindo, eu levei um esporro bem bonito sobre tudo. Por ser viciada em computador (sendo que 99,9% dos os adolescentes são ¬¬), por ter comprado uma coleira preta e cheia de metal, por ouvir rock pesado, por não ser uma criancinha sorridente e saltitante, por gostar de coisas que ela não gosta, etc.

Pensem na letra de Welcome to my life, do Simple Plan, e verão como está minha vida agora. (cara de cu³)

Bem, estar brigada com a mãe pode não ser tão ruim...Contanto que ela não tente me afastar da Agatha. (cara de cu-quatro)

**E A FIC?????!!!! **, vocês devem estar pensando...o capítulo X tá prontinho e pedindo pra ser postado há um bom tempo (tá até bem revisado...), mas eu só vou poder postá-lo na **segunda depois do carnaval**!!!! D: Cara, até as fanarts estão prontas!!! Que saco!!! ¬¬

Por que as pessoas não aceitam as diferenças e ficam na merda da paz logo??!!! ¬¬

Me desculpem pelo desabafo, mas se eu não explicasse pra vocês iria me odiar muito mais do que já faço. (cara de cu-cinco)

Ah, sobre eu estar em um computador agora... Só não posto o capítulo porque daqui a uma hora vou estar viajando, então não conseguiria escrever todas as dez páginas do capítulo dez. #.# Tipo...eu sou muito lerda e uma hora pra mim é igual a trinta minutos para uma pessoa normal (sim, eu acordo às cinco, cinco e vinte pra estar no colégio às sete...prova da minha lerdeza D: ).

Por favor...entendam novamente. :\ Eu tô realmente com problemas, cara. Minha vida é tão bagunçada. (cara de cu-seis) Talvez se eu viajasse menos desse pra ser mais organizada, mas isso é impossível. (cara de cu-sete)

Bem, é isso. :\ **A fic vai ficar sem atualizações até o dia 1 ou 2 de Março.** (cacete... D: )

Espero que esteja tudo bem com vocês também. :\


End file.
